L'Archère des Quatre Vallées
by Hiivsha
Summary: Si, par trahison, les pillards du Vanaheim n'avaient pas découvert la passe qui menait aux Quatre Vallées, la vie de la jeune Isil n'aurait ressemblé en rien à ce que le destin avait décidé pour elle : un chemin de violence, de haine et de vengeance, sur lequel un homme tentera par amour d'imposer la lumière de l'apaisement. Y parviendra-t-il ?
1. Le Pays des Quatre Vallées

** 1- Le Pays Des Quatre Vallées**

En des temps immémoriaux, ils étaient venus du nord de la limite des pays d'Asgard et d'Hyperborea, fuyant une guerre de trop dans laquelle ils ne se reconnaissaient plus.

Ils avaient erré longtemps et des générations avaient vu le jour durant leur marche nomade jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils trouvent cette plaine nichée à l'intersection de quatre vallées protégées par des montagnes quasi infranchissables. Ils appelèrent ce lieu « les quatre vallées » et s'y installèrent. Ce qui était à leurs yeux un nouvel Eden leur fournirait tout ce dont un peuple a besoin pour vivre heureux. La vaste plaine était traversée d'une tumultueuse rivière alimentée par des lacs de toutes tailles où le poisson foisonnait ; les massifs forestiers qui leurs fourniraient tout le bois dont ils auraient besoin, couraient sur les flancs montagneux et regorgeaient de gibier et la terre des vallées était grasse et fertile et propice à une agriculture abondante. Des quatre vallées, seules celles du nord et du sud s'ouvraient sur le monde extérieur, la première par un col enneigé durant l'hiver et la seconde par un défilé rocheux qui débouchait sur le nord d'un grand plateau. Les deux autres vallées se terminaient en bout du monde contre des falaises inaccessibles. Coincés quelque part entre l'Aquilonie, la Némédie et la Cimérie, sans que nul ne sache auquel des trois ils appartenaient, ces lieux formaient un monde perdu idéal pour un peuple en quête de terre promise.

Alors, ils avaient bâti des villages dans les vallées, ensemencé des champs, peuplé des pâturages de troupeaux, construit des cabanes de pêcheurs au bord des lacs et même ouvert une mine de fer dans les hautes montagnes. Le pays des « quatre vallées » était resté longtemps à l'écart du monde sauvage et barbare qui l'entourait malgré le passage à la belle saison de quelques marchands qui traversaient du nord au sud ou dans l'autre sens pour passer de Cimérie en Aquilonie tout en leur apportant de précieux matériaux complémentaires, indispensables ou non à leur microcosme.

Ils étaient ainsi restés ignorés des temps de malheur et des convoitises des clans et des royaumes alentours, oubliés dans leurs montagnes protectrices.

Le pays des « quatre vallées » avait en ce temps là comme chef, un homme sage et respecté nommé Arghard. Sa demeure se trouvait un peu en hauteur du principal village du pays, baptisé Valaar, sur une riante colline qui surplombait la rivière. C'était un homme heureux à qui il ne manquait qu'une seule chose : un fils. Pour le reste, Mitra lui avait donné une femme, Maliah, douce et aimante qu'il chérissait sans faillir ainsi qu'une fille, plus belle que l'aurore, blonde et gracile mais par dessus tout, espiègle et aimante, qu'il adorait.

Isil la blonde était née au printemps de l'année 1274 du calendrier aquilonien. Malgré une grossesse et un accouchement sans problème, Maliah n'avait jamais plus été enceinte et c'était bien la seule ombre dans la vie heureuse de Arghard. Mais, en aucun cas, ce nuage n'avait fait fléchir l'amour qu'il portait aux deux femmes de sa vie.

La fillette avait donc grandi dans un environnement dans lequel elle tenait la place du fils qui n'était jamais arrivé et de la fille qu'elle était, ce qui lui donnait parfois des allures de garçon manqué quand elle ne se transformait pas en jolie et douce princesse de conte de fée dans les toilettes colorées et délicates que façonnait sa mère, aidée d'Olga la servante et nourrisse de l'enfant.

Dès qu'elle put monter à cheval, elle parcourut les quatre vallées de fond en comble, crinière blonde au vent, au grand souci des ses parents qui ne la tenaient plus à la maison et qui passaient leur temps à la rechercher de village en village. Fort heureusement, le pays des « quatre vallées » était un havre de tranquillité et tout le monde connaissait bien l'adorable fillette du chef qui séduisait chacun par son sourire et sa jovialité… il était donc facile d'en retrouver la trace. Pour ne pas la laisser seule, Arghard oeuvra habilement pour lui adjoindre un compagnon de jeu qui pourrait veiller sur elle. Elamir était le fils de l'habile maître forgeron du pays. C'était un beau jeune garçon de quatre ans l'aîné d'Isil qui, dès dix ans, aidait déjà son père à la forge. Ce travail manuel avait façonné son corps en lui donnant des muscles saillants que les jeunes filles regardaient avec envie ainsi qu'un teint éternellement bronzé qui mettait en valeur ses yeux d'un vert sombre et profond. Ils devinrent d'inséparables compagnons de jeu au grand plaisir de leurs parents respectifs qui, à mots couverts, évoquaient déjà la possibilité d'une union qui ne pourrait que produire de beaux petits enfants. Arghard se voyait déjà avec, sautant sur ses genoux de grand'père, les fils que Maliah n'avait jamais pu lui donner.

Les ancêtres des « quatre vallées » avaient toujours considéré l'éducation comme essentielle au bon développement de la communauté et Garliaque, l'érudit, enseignait les enfants en leur apprenant le langage des mots. Très vite, Isil s'était montrée curieuse et douée autant pour la lecture que pour l'écriture, et les colporteurs de passage savaient qu'elle était toujours là pour leur acheter les livres qu'ils transportaient. Quand elle ne galopait pas à travers les vallées, le long des lacs ou dans la montagne, elle lisait avidement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Pour ses dix ans, Vaener, le père d'Elamir, avait offert un bel arc à la fillette qui avait très vite montré un don dans l'utilisation de cette arme. A douze ans elle était capable de tuer un daim d'une seule flèche à cent pas. Dès l'adolescence, elle avait exigé d'apprendre également le maniement de l'épée avec un peu moins de bonheur et d'habileté ; mais elle se rattrapait avec sa dextérité à employer des lames plus légères et excellait au lancer de couteau. Son ami lui avait forgé pour son dix-septième anniversaire un très beau poignard finement sculpté d'un équilibre parfait. Il avait gravé son nom sur un côté de la lame et celui de la jeune fille de l'autre côté et ce présent lui avait valu le premier baiser d'Isil sur les lèvres… qu'il reçut avec un émoi non feint…

Un jour qu'ils s'étaient isolés une fois de plus au bord d'un tout petit lac entouré de sapins, alimenté par une source d'eau chaude et dans lequel s'ébrouait à grands bruits une cascade et qu'ils avaient plongé depuis un rocher dans l'eau claire après avoir ôté leurs vêtements, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille ne le laissait plus indifférent. Il la contempla alors d'un œil qui n'était plus celui d'un ami d'enfance mais bien celui d'un jeune adulte épris d'une splendide jeune fille. Elle se tenait de dos à lui et, lentement, elle regagnait la rive. Immobile comme pétrifié, il détailla involontairement son dos finement musclé, sa taille fine puis l'arrondi de ses hanches et ses longues jambes galbées, tandis qu'elle émergeait telle une Vénus sortant de l'onde. Arrivée sur la rive elle se retourna sans malice et aperçut son trouble sans bien en saisir la raison. Elle inclina la tête de côté et lui sourit.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »

Elle s'ébroua en secouant la tête de gauche à droite en faisant voleter la longue chevelure couleur des blés et ballotter gracieusement ses seins hauts plantés et merveilleusement développés. La bouche entrouverte, il se sentit subitement ridicule de la regarder ainsi sans rien dire et fit quelques pas pour sortir puis il s'arrêta, hésita et se replongea dans l'eau, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur pour calmer ses ardeurs incontrôlées.

La jeune fille éclata de rire sans bien comprendre la situation puis alla s'allonger dans l'herbe verte et grasse. Au bout d'un moment, ayant repris l'ascendant sur ses sens, Elamir vint la rejoindre en enfilant sans attendre ses chausses avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle.  
« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, lui reprocha-t-elle… le soir va bientôt tomber et j'ai bien cru que nous allions passer la nuit ici. »

Elamir regardait le ciel et murmura.  
« Tu devrais te mettre quelque chose dessus. »

Isil leva les sourcils d'étonnement et se dressa sur son séant et se tournant vers lui.  
« Ah ça, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? »

Elle constata combien les joues de son ami étaient rosées et qu'il évitait de tourner les yeux vers elle.  
« Mais, dis quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui ne va pas ? »

Il répondit avec un léger sourire béat.  
« Il y a que tu n'es plus une petite fille, mais plutôt une fort belle jeune fille… et que je viens juste de m'en apercevoir. »

Soudain, elle comprit. Rougissant à son tour, elle replia un bras sur sa poitrine et de l'autre main attrapa fiévreusement sa fine tunique qu'elle tenta d'enfiler maladroitement en toute hâte en répliquant fortement embarrassée, d'un ton quelque peu pincé et le souffle court.  
« Mais ça va pas non ? Lubrique… comme tous les garçons… Ah, eh bien ça… de toi je ne l'aurais pas cru… enfin… surtout ne me regarde pas… pas tant que je serai comme ça, toute… »

Elamir éclata de rire. Il se sentait vengé de son trouble précédent et termina perfidement la phrase un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
« Nue ? Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas… ça ne te gênait pas tout là l'heure quand tu te pavanais devant moi sans rien sur toi…  
- Oh, fit-elle décontenancée… Oh… »

Et n'y tenant plus elle se mit à lui donner des coup de chaussures sur les bras tandis qu'Elamir n'en pouvant plus de rire, tentait de se protéger de sa fureur à moitié feinte. En fin de compte, il parvint à lui saisir les bras et la renversa sur le dos en l'immobilisant. Le souffle rapide il se pencha vers elle.  
« Lâche-moi, cria sans conviction la jeune fille.  
- Non pas mademoiselle, je tiens trop à mon intégrité physique pour cela.  
- Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle, ou je te ferai payer cher cette outrecuidance… maraud…  
- Il n'en est pas question tant que tu te démèneras ainsi et que tu ne reviendras pas à la raison la plus sage. »

Elle essaya de le renverser sans succès et se débattit en secouant la tête vigoureusement, mais au fond, elle n'avait pas envie que ce moment finisse. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.  
« Je le dirais à ton père et il te fouettera.  
- Et moi j'informerai le tien de ta conduite indécente et provocatrice.  
- Indécente moi ? »

Elle cessa soudain de s'agiter et éclata d'un rire léger. Avec un petit gémissement feint elle lui fit des yeux doux.  
« Tu me trouves indécente ? »

Elle entrouvrit délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses en une moue éminemment sensuelle tandis qu'elle soulevait la tête pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Alors se soumettant à l'invitation, il plaqua sur sa bouche ses lèvres humides et recueillit la caresse, tendre et fougueuse à la fois, de sa langue fruitée. La libérant de son étreinte, il dessina les contours de son visage d'une main légère avant de descendre le long de son cou et de glisser les doigts sous les pans de sa tunique. Il caressa un sein ferme dont il sentit sous sa paume la pointe turgescente et sensible. Il la pressa un peu en provoquant un petit gémissement de plaisir chez la jeune fille.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement puis il couvrit fiévreusement son visage de baisers tout en descendant sa main le long de son corps en effleurant la peau satinée de son ventre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur sa toison bouclée il sentit ses reins se cambrer et elle gémit plus fort. Alors, elle l'arrêta de sa main libre en lui ôtant la sienne du temple qu'il convoitait, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille dans un souffle.  
« Mon père ne sera pas content si je ne suis plus vierge pour nos épousailles. »

Et tout doucement, elle lui reposa la main sur sa poitrine avec un sourire.  
« Là, tu peux tout faire, mon amour. »

Elamir fit la moue et lui prodiguant quelques douces caresses. Isil reprit.  
« Tu peux bien attendre un peu non ? Tu ne souhaites pas me voir toute en blanc, une couronne de fleurs sur la tête pour célébrer notre union ? »

Il la regarda avec duplicité.  
« Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser, il me semble. »

Isil le foudroya du regard en essayant de le repousser.  
« Comment ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de demander ma main à mon père ? Après m'avoir… Oh… Tu… »

De nouveau le jeune homme éclata de rire. Comme elle était belle quand elle s'emportait !  
« Ah, mais… dit-il, depuis quand ce sont les filles qui choisissent leur époux ? Quelle honte mademoiselle, de jeter votre dévolu sur un pauvre apprenti forgeron, vous… une fille de chef ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire enrager et cela marchait si bien avec elle ! Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il y parvenait à chaque fois et pour pratiquement n'importe quelle raison.  
« Sale prétentieux… fourbe… mâle arrogant… outrecuidant coquin… tu n'es pas digne de moi… laisse-moi, je te l'ordonne ! »

Elle tenta de le repousser de nouveau, mais il pesait de tout son poids et s'allongea encore plus sur elle en lui écartant les jambes de ses genoux.  
« Tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi… tu es à ma merci ma jolie…  
- Je te ferai fouetter, grimaça Isil en perdant son sourire.  
- Mais avant, je te ferai rendre gorge de tes insultes… si je te veux, je n'ai qu'à te prendre…  
- Je t'interdis… »

Elamir souriait toujours mais il s'aperçut subitement que la jeune fille ne s'amusait plus… ou du moins feignait de ne plus prendre à la légère ce qui pour lui ne restait qu'un jeu d'adolescents… ou de jeunes adultes… Il desserra son étreinte ne sachant quel parti prendre. Elle en profita pour ramener son genou violemment entre ses cuisses. Surpris, il la lâcha et s'écroula sur le côté en portant ses deux mains sur son bas ventre.  
« Ouf… Aïe… Brute… Tu ne sais donc jamais t'arrêter ? »

Il semblait souffrir atrocement. Un peu désemparée, Isil le regarda en essayant de discerner si à son tour il simulait. Ne sachant pas trop, elle prit un air sincèrement dépité en lui prenant la tête entre ses mains.  
« Pardon mon amour, pardon… je ne voulais pas…  
- Aïe… gémit le jeune homme… tu n'y as pas été de main morte… enfin je veux dire de genoux… »

Il ne put retenir un sourire. Elle lui lança ses poings sur le torse.  
« Méchant, j'ai cru que je t'avais fait mal ! »

Lui prenant les poignets il l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.  
« Pardon ma douce, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Soit, je demanderai ta main à ton père.  
- C'est vrai… vrai de vrai… bien vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle dans une explosion de bonheur qui n'était point feinte. »

Il fit semblant de soupirer.  
« Ai-je le choix ? Je refuse de souffrir plus longtemps… quand je serai ton mari, je pourrai au moins te battre sans en rendre compte à personne. »

Elle prit une petite mine, avec de grands yeux bleus suppliants.  
« Tu me battras ?  
- Je ne sais pas … si tu le mérites… »

Elle fit une moue. Il enchaîna.  
« Mais non, je t'aime trop pour cela… Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te ferai mal, je te le jure… même si tu brises mon cœur. »

Elle l'embrassa.  
« Jamais je ne briserai ton cœur. »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, tout frémissants sur l'herbe tendre, puis il rompit le silence.  
« N'empêche, ça va pas être très facile. »

Elle redressa son buste et le regarda.  
« Quoi donc ?  
- Tu oublies qu'après que j'aurai demandé ta main à ton père il faudra attendre six mois… six longs mois… c'est long… Tout cela pour une tunique et une couronne de fleurs blanches… »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille tandis que sa main descendait à son tour vers les chausses d'Elamir en se glissant dans la fente d'aisance.  
« Mmmm… tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il surpris. »

Elle murmura.  
« Il y a plein de façons de faire attendre un amant… laisse-moi être inventive et tu verras, le temps passera vite. »

Elle lui embrassa le menton, le cou, le torse et sa tête descendit ainsi lentement. Il exhala un soupir de plaisir et lui caressa la nuque.  
« Je crois que tout compte fait, je vais pouvoir attendre et toi ? »

La jeune fille ne pouvait rien lui répondre.

Il était devenu évident que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux jeunes gens et leurs parents s'en aperçurent très vite. La façon dont Elamir observait Isil n'était plus celle d'un compagnon d'enfance et les regards que celle-ci lui lançait, sa façon un peu provocante de monter à cheval en passant devant la forge lorsqu'il y travaillait… leur habitude de disparaître toute une journée pour ne rentrer que la nuit tombée amenèrent les parents à tomber d'accord sur un fait : il fallait marier les enfants.

Ceci étant, les coutumes précisaient que seul le futur époux pouvait engager la demande. Vaener et Arghard patientèrent donc ainsi que leur épouse jusqu'au matin où Elamir se présenta en haut de la colline où se trouvait la maison du chef du pays des « quatre vallées » avec une somptueuse épée dans les bras. Elle était ornée de pierres précieuses serties dans des feuillures d'or et sa lame fine, joliment ciselée, était forgée dans le meilleur acier qui eût jamais été fondu. La gaine de cuir qui entourait sa poignée garantissait à celui qui la maniait, la certitude de ne jamais la laisser s'échapper dans le pire des combats. Une superbe épée de roi, parfaitement équilibrée.

Arghard regarda d'un œil complaisant le jeune homme s'approcher.  
« Elamir, mon garçon, mon presque fils, comment te portes-tu et quel vent de plaisir t'amène ainsi à notre porte de si bon matin. »

Il lui ouvrir les bras. Le jeune homme plia devant lui un genou en baissant la tête et leva l'épée haut sur sa tête.  
« Seigneur Arghard, je viens séant demander la main d'Isil votre fille et selon la coutume de nos pères, je vous offre en gage ce que j'ai de plus précieux hormis elle, cette épée qui désormais sera vôtre. »

Le chef retint un souffle d'émotion et répondit.  
« Elamir, fils de Vaener, Maître forgeron et membre du Conseil de Valaar, même si tu étais venu les mains vides, je t'aurais avec amour confié ma fille Isil pour la durée de votre existence. C'est donc comme un fils que je te reçois dans ma famille et cette épée, je l'accepte, comme un père reçoit un don de son enfant. Relève-toi, fils. Qu'Isil soit tienne à tout jamais. »

Puis il ajouta d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.  
« Prospérez et faites nous de beaux petits enfants… avant que nous ne soyons trop vieux pour les chérir et les voir à leur tour devenir des hommes… »

Puis il l'étreignit.


	2. Le rival

**2 - Le Rival**

Marak était le chef du village d'Essaar situé au centre de la vallée orientée à l'Est. Comme tous les chefs de village, ce solide et grand gaillard, guerrier aguerri et éleveur de chevaux, siégeait au Conseil des Quatre Vallées. C'était un homme rude et ambitieux à qui Arghard, qui dirigeait le Conseil, n'accordait que peu de confiance. Mais la concorde nécessaire à l'équilibre du pays obligeait chacun à composer avec son voisin afin que la paix régnât de façon durable. Ils s'étaient installés dans ces vallées perdues pour se soustraire aux temps de guerre et ne souhaitaient pas reproduire en miniature ce qu'ils avaient fui il y avait déjà plusieurs générations.

Marak avait perdu sa compagne deux ans auparavant et il avait jeté son dévolu sur la fille d'Arghard depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue, un jour, se baigner dans un petit lac d'eau tiède perdu dans la forêt, alors qu'il chassait. Il était resté longtemps caché, à contempler la jeune fille nager dans l'eau claire puis s'étendre sur l'herbe pour se sécher, et il avait décidé ce jour-là qu'il la prendrait pour épouse. Il ne doutait pas que son statut de chef de village lui octroierait la primeur sur tout autre prétendant. Ainsi avait-il envisagé de demander sa main le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

La demande d'Elamir l'avait pris de court et plongé dans une colère noire et par une sombre soirée, il se présenta à Valaar en demandant bruyamment à être reçu par Arghard qui se trouvait dans la maison commune. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le recevoir et lorsqu'il fut introduit dans la salle, au milieu des notables du village, il s'exclama d'une voix forte.  
« Arghard, je suis venu demander la main de ta fille ! J'aurais voulu attendre ses dix-huit ans comme notre coutume le recommande, mais puisqu'un jeune puceau m'a fait l'affront de me devancer, je me vois obliger de la réclamer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Arghard croisa le regard de Vaener tout aussi surpris que lui par cette déclaration. Non pas qu'il n'eût jamais remarqué l'intérêt que le chef d'Essaar portait à sa fille lorsque celui-ci venait les visiter, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cet intérêt aurait pu aller plus loin que celui, bien naturel, qu'un homme d'âge mûr et veuf porte à toute jeune et jolie femme. Pris de court il répondit.  
« Il est trop tard Marak, Isil est promise à Elamir… ils s'épouseront dans six mois comme il se doit. »

Marak éructa.  
« Je ne saurais me satisfaire de cette réponse. Je suis membre du Conseil et j'ai, en conséquence, préséance sur le choix de mon épouse parmi les jeunes filles non mariées de notre peuple. »

Arghard interrogea du regard Garliaque l'Erudit qui lui fit non de la tête, et tempéra.  
« Voyons mon ami, tu sais bien que cette coutume n'est plus pratiquée depuis que notre peuple s'est installé ici et par ailleurs, cette prérogative n'a jamais été inscrite dans nos tablettes de lois… Garliaque pourra te le confirmer. Par ailleurs, n'es-tu pas un peu trop… mûr pour celle qui n'est encore qu'une enfant sortant à peine de l'adolescence ?  
– Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton interprétation de nos coutumes… on voit bien qu'il s'agit de ta fille et que tu essayes de t'arranger ! Quant à mon âge auquel tu fais allusion, je suis encore assez vert pour lui procurer plus de plaisir que n'importe quel puceau inexpérimenté et pour lui faire de nombreux marmots ! »

A ces mots, Vaener fit un pas menaçant vers lui. Arghard l'arrêta par le bras.  
« Personne ne doute de tes capacités à honorer femme mon ami, reprit le chef du peuple des Quatre Vallées et l'inexpérience d'Elamir ne fait que confirmer l'amour qu'il porte à ma fille. Je ne saurais donner suite à ta demande qui malgré tout m'honore. »

Marak cracha par terre.  
« Des mots ! Rien que des mots ! Je veux des actes ! cria-t-il. »

Arghard haussa le ton.  
« Je ne permettrai à personne de crier dans cette salle, chef de village ou pas ! Je te prie de revenir à un ton plus correct. De toute façon ma réponse est définitive.  
– Soit, répondit Marak d'une voix légèrement adoucie. Tu es le garant des lois de notre peuple n'est-ce pas ?  
– Bien entendu, elles sont valables pour chacun d'entre nous sans distinction.  
– Dans ce cas, siffla-t-il, tu connais la loi qui s'applique lorsque plusieurs prétendants se disputent la même femme ? »

Garliaque fit une grimace éloquente. Il existait en effet une vieille loi qui jamais n'avait été abolie, ni d'ailleurs appliquée car le cas ne s'était jamais produit de longue date, et qui stipulait que si deux hommes souhaitaient épouser la même vierge, ils se détermineraient en s'affrontant dans un duel à l'épée, dague, bouclier mais sans armure ni casque.  
« Je réclame un duel avec Elamir ! déclara sentencieusement le chef d'Essaar. »

Vaener serra les poings et avança l'air menaçant.  
« Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils ou je te tuerai. »

Marak prit l'auditoire à témoin en déclamant :  
« La loi s'applique à tous a dit notre chef ! À ton fils comme aux autres et à moi également ! J'exige d'être départagé en duel, quand vous le souhaiterez !  
– J'accepte, répondit une voix claire à l'entrée de la salle commune. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le même point. Elamir se tenait sur le seuil et en avait suffisamment entendu pour comprendre la situation.  
« Tu es fou, lui dit Elandel son jeune frère qui l'avait suivi. Marak est un guerrier, il sait se battre, il te tuera d'un seul coup d'épée.  
– Moi aussi je sais me battre et Marak est vieux, lui répondit Elamir. Mon agilité compensera mon manque d'expérience. »

Marak se tenait maintenant devant lui et le toisait du regard.  
« Tu es déjà mort, fils de Vaener et j'ai déjà dans mes narines l'odeur de ma femme allongée dans mon lit à mes côtés. »

Le jeune homme se retint quand Marak explosa d'un rire grave et sourd et lui tourna le dos pour enfourcher son cheval et partir au galop.  
« Isil sera à moi, tu m'entends ? cria-t-il avant de disparaître sur le chemin. »

La jeune fille, qui avait entendu, arriva en courant vers la salle d'où sortaient les occupants et se précipita vers son père.  
« Père, père ! cria-t-elle affolée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que voulait Marak ? Qu'a-t-il dit de moi en partant ? »

Arghard la prit par les épaules et regarda en direction d'Elamir.  
« Marak te veut comme femme et a provoqué Elamir en duel pour les départager. »

Isil porta les mains à sa bouche.  
« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas qu'Elamir se batte ! Marak est trop fort ! Il va le tuer s'il se bat avec lui ! Et puis qu'importe, je ne veux pas de Marak moi, c'est Elamir que je veux !  
– La loi stipule très clairement que Marak a le droit de le défier et Elamir ne peut s'y soustraire sinon c'est Marak qui emportera le droit de devenir ton mari.  
– Non père, non ! Tu dois l'empêcher ! Je ne veux pas épouser Marak et je ne veux pas qu'Elamir se batte ! pleura la jeune fille. Tu es le chef, tu dois faire quelque chose. »

Les notables murmurèrent quelque chose et Arghard reprit.  
« Je ne peux pas faire exception à la loi, surtout pour ma fille. Je suis désolé. »

Elamir s'était rapproché et prit Isil par le bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.  
« Ne te bats pas mon amour… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur… partons loin d'ici… fuyons tous les deux, nous vivrons heureux ensemble quelque part…  
– Non Isil, murmura le jeune homme. Si nous partons, il aura le droit de nous pourchasser et de nous tuer impunément quand bon lui semblera et je ne veux pas vivre caché avec toi. Je t'aime et je le battrai ! »

Isil pleura toute la nuit. Ses parents en eurent le cœur brisé et Arghard dut convaincre sa femme qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. En outre, Elamir avait publiquement relevé le défi et ne pouvait plus s'y soustraire sans risquer d'être banni à tout jamais ce qui revenait à laisser Marak s'emparer de leur fille.

Les jours suivants furent moroses et Vaener s'occupa de l'équipement et de l'entraînement de son fils tandis qu'Isil se morfondait en attendant le jour fatidique fixé par le Conseil des Quatre Vallées.

Au petit matin de la veille du duel, Elamir qui actionnait le grand soufflet de la forge, vit passer en trombe la jeune fille sur son cheval blanc. Il appela son frère.  
« Je ne puis quitter la forge pour le moment. Suis-là, je veux savoir où elle va de si bonne heure… mais qu'elle ne te voit pas sinon elle m'en voudra.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas Elamir, je serai aussi discret qu'une ombre dans la forêt. »

Et Elandel enfourchant sa monture qu'il montait habilement à cru, s'élança à la poursuite de la fille d'Arghard. Longeant la lisière de la forêt, légèrement en hauteur, il la suivait du regard sans que celle-ci ne se douta un instant qu'elle était suivie. Au carrefour des quatre vallées elle obliqua vers l'est. Il semblait évident qu'Isil se rendait à Essaar. Inquiet, Elandel hésita sur la conduite à tenir : devait-il s'en retourner en informer son frère ou continuer sa filature. Il choisit la seconde solution.

Le matin était sombre car de lourds nuages noirs roulaient sur les flancs des montagnes, annonciateurs d'orage. L'air était tiède et le vent se levait. Le cheval blanc ne tarda pas à joindre le village de l'est et Isil arrêta sa monture devant une grande maison, bâtie un peu à l'écart. Elle sauta à terre et poussa la porte de la demeure pénétrant dans une grande pièce mal éclairée. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et elle se prit à regretter d'être venue là. Il semblait n'y avoir personne et elle fit demi tour pour repartir quand elle poussa un cri de surprise. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette massive se dressait devant elle. Un éclair zébra le ciel au même moment et l'éclaira de façon sinistre. Marak ricana pour masquer son étonnement.  
« Quelle surprise ! Une damoiselle en détresse qui vient me rendre visite… ou est-ce un oiseau qui cherche une cage ? Tss… tss… une jeune fille de votre qualité chez un homme, seul, comme moi… si ça se sait, les gens vont se faire de fausses idées ! »

Il avança d'un pas tandis qu'Isil reculait. Elle respirait vite et regarda autour d'elle s'il y avait moyen de partir par une autre issue. Elle n'en vit aucune. Instinctivement elle se rendit compte que venir voir Marak était une énorme bêtise.  
« Se feraient-ils d'ailleurs de fausses idées ? continua l'homme en faisant un autre pas ce qui provoqua un nouveau recul de sa visiteuse.  
– Il se feraient de fausses idées, dit la jeune fille d'une vois tremblante. Je suis… je suis venue… »

Elle recula encore et se trouva contre l'un des piliers en bois de la maison. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas défaillir. Marak était maintenant tout proche.  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. »

Isil enserra derrière elle le pilier de ses deux bras.  
« Je suis venue pour vous demander de renoncer à vous battre contre Elamir, souffla-t-elle. Je vous en supplie, laissez-nous en paix. »

L'homme ricana de nouveau de façon désagréable.  
« Voyez-vous cela ? Venir ici dans ma propre maison, toute seule, pour me demander de renoncer à mon droit ? »

Isil avala péniblement sa salive.  
« Mais je ne vous aime pas… vous n'avez pas le droit d'exiger de moi que je vous épouse…  
– Nos lois sont formelles : tout homme a le droit de demander une vierge en mariage sans que celle-ci ne puisse refuser. Êtes-vous vierge Isil ? »

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent.  
« Et si je ne le suis plus ? Vous ne pourrez plus exiger de moi le mariage contre mon gré ?  
– Ni vous, prétendre à la couleur blanche pour vos épousailles…  
– C'est un moindre mal, murmura Isil qui vit ainsi une opportunité de tout arranger.  
– Mais j'ai dans ce cas le droit, et le devoir, de demander à ce que votre état soit vérifié par le Conseil. Souhaitez-vous subir cette humiliation ? Surtout si ce n'est pas le cas… De plus, en cas de mensonge, vous seriez punie de trente coups de fouet… je ne suis pas certain que votre puceau d'amoureux goûte cette situation, ni votre père d'ailleurs… »

Il ricana encore.  
« Moi par contre… »

Une lueur passa dans son regard qui la dévisagea longuement.  
« Monstre, fit-elle. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement navré.  
« Et si je vous proposais un arrangement ? »

Isil écarquilla les yeux sous de coup de cette offre inattendue. Elle demanda avec méfiance.  
« Que voulez-vous dire par arrangement ? »

Marak réfléchit un instant.  
« Laissez-moi le soin de vous transformer en femme et je vous laisse épouser Elamir.  
– Vous… quoi ?  
– Donnez-moi votre virginité… je trouverai ensuite une vraie femme à épouser… il n'en manque pas dans le pays… autre chose qu'un ange si fragile… C'est si facile de venir discrètement chez moi durant les six mois que dureront les préparatifs de vos noces… je vous apprendrai toutes choses fort utiles pour rendre un homme heureux en amour… en échange, je vous dégagerai de toute obligation envers moi dès qu'Elamir sera devenu votre mari. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui répondit avec un dégoût sincère.  
« Vous êtes odieux… un porc… plutôt mourir que de vous sentir en moi. »

Il perdit un instant son calme.  
« Prenez garde de ne pas être venue chez moi pour m'insulter ! »

Il la saisit par la gorge. Vivement, elle sortit une dague fine du fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture et présenta la pointe acérée sous le menton de Marak.  
« Lâchez-moi ou je vous tue ! »

La main de l'homme se desserra tandis qu'il riait doucement.  
« Jeune effarouchée, hein ? Allons, Isil, si vous me tuez, qui pourra croire que vous n'êtes pas venue exprès pour cela ? M'assassiner pour que je ne saigne pas votre puceau ! Vous serez suppliciée et mise à mort et personne ne pourra vous sauver. Allons, je ne vous ferai rien… je me contenterai d'attendre six mois et vous m'appartiendrez corps et âme… enfin, au moins de corps… Donnez-moi cette dague. »

Doucement il saisit la main de la jeune fille et lui prit l'arme dont il retourna à son tour la pointe qu'il approcha de son visage. Il la sentait tremblante et cela l'excitait comme un chat qui joue avec une souris. En souriant, il fit glisser la lame sur sa joue, le long de son cou jusqu'à son buste en écartant légèrement le pan de la tunique courte qu'elle portait. Penchant la tête pour glisser un regard indiscret à l'intérieur, il persifla.  
« Vous êtes encore plus belle que lorsque je vous observais vous baigner… le jour où j'ai décidé de vous épouser. »

Il nota une lueur de colère dans son regard et cela l'amusa.  
« Il est vraiment temps de vous trouver un homme à la hauteur de ce que vous pouvez offrir… Le temps de l'enfance est passé Isil… le temps de la femme est venu. Nos enfants seront magnifiques, je vous le promets… »

Ce disant il avait abaissé l'arme sur le ventre de la jeune fille quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sous une poussée violente et Elandel se précipita sur lui en criant :  
« Lâchez-là ! »

Marak se retourna et la lame s'enfonça dans le sternum du garçon qui ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en poussant un hoquet. Isil hurla en voyant ses yeux se révulser. Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais il fut prit de soubresauts et s'écroula à leurs pieds. L'instant de stupeur passé, Marak laissa tomber la dague sur le sol et se mit à genoux pour saisir le garçon derrière la nuque pour l'aider à respirer. Du sang se répandait sur son torse. Une femme, alertée par le hurlement de terreur qu'Isil avait poussé, entra à son tour dans la pièce et Marak se tourna vers elle en criant.  
« Allez vite quérir le guérisseur ! Vite ! »

La femme fit demi-tour en courant. Isil s'était à son tour agenouillée et tentait de freiner l'hémorragie en appuyant sur la blessure avec ses mains qui se maculèrent de rouge. Marak secoua la tête.  
« Le malheureux, il s'est empalé sur votre dague… Crom m'est témoin que je ne l'ai pas voulu… c'est un accident. »

Des gens arrivèrent avec un vieil homme qui portait en bandoulière une besace remplie d'herbes, de potions et de bandages. Il se penchait vers Elandel quand le corps de ce dernier fut agité de violents spasmes. Il poussa un râle et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbite puis il ferma les paupières et tout son corps se détendit.

Le vieil homme laissa tomber dans le silence ambiant, troublé seulement par les sanglots de la jeune fille :  
« Il est mort. Il n'y avait rien à faire… le poumon a dû être percé… »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isil qui appuyait toujours sur la plaie ensanglantée.  
« Viens mon enfant, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. »

Puis se tournant vers les autres.  
« Que quelqu'un aille prévenir Vaener et Arghard sans attendre ! »


	3. Le duel

**3 - Le duel**

La nouvelle avait plongé les Quatre Vallées dans la stupeur et l'horreur. De chaque village, les représentants des communautés étaient venus à Valaar pour présenter leurs condoléances au maître forgeron et à sa famille et s'enquérir des nouvelles. Bien entendu, le duel prévu pour le lendemain avait été remis à plus tard, en attendant les conclusions de l'enquête diligentée par le Conseil sur ces événements dramatiques.

Isil avait troqué sa tunique claire pour une robe de lin vert sombre, couleur de deuil et passait son temps aux côtés d'Elamir en essayant de le consoler. Les deux jeunes gens culpabilisaient. Elle, parce qu'en allant voir Marak, elle avait incité Elandel à la suivre et lui, pour avoir demandé à son jeune frère de le faire.

Marak avait été laissé en liberté car il avait juré sur son honneur de se tenir à la disposition du Conseil. Vaener et son épouse avaient préparé les funérailles durant lesquelles, selon la coutume, le corps serait brûlé sur la colline consacrée à Mitra, le dieu des Hyboriens, pour que l'essence du défunt monte vers lui à travers la fumée. Les prêtres du petit Temple de Mitra, construit un peu plus haut dans la vallée du nord, s'affairaient à installer le bûcher et avaient transporté le corps du malheureux garçon sur un autel recouvert d'étoffe verte.

Le surlendemain de la mort d'Elandel, tout le pays se rassembla à la nuit tombée pour assister à la crémation. Chaque famille avait confectionné des flambeaux et des quatre coins de Valaar, de longs serpents lumineux avaient traversé la campagne pour converger vers le Temple de Mitra et le bûcher dressé au sommet de la colline sacrée. Même Marak était venu et personne n'y avait trouvé à redire. Isil serrait ostensiblement la main d'Elamir et elle s'était mise à genoux devant Vaener et son épouse en implorant leur pardon. Vaener lui avait posé doucement les mains sur le front puis l'avait relevée et embrassée. Marak n'avait accompli aucun geste car il ne se sentait aucunement responsable des événements qui avaient eu lieu. Ensuite les prêtres avaient allumé le brasier qui se consuma toute la nuit, tandis que l'assemblée faisait monter vers Mitra des chants dans la vieille langue hyperboréenne que peu de personnes savaient à présent traduire.

L'assemblée s'était peu à peu dispersée dans le courant de la nuit, hormis la famille d'Elandel et celle d'Isil, ainsi que les prêtres qui devaient attendre que tout se soit consumé. La jeune fille frissonnait dans les bras d'Elamir qui la recouvrit de sa cape pour la réchauffer.

…..

« Parlez sans crainte mon enfant, avait dit le juge en regardant Isil avec bienveillance. »

C'était un homme d'un âge avancé, aux cheveux blancs, nanti d'une longue barbe, blanche également, choisi pour sa connaissance des textes de lois et pour sa sagesse. A sa gauche se tenait Garliaque l'Erudit qui consignait dans ses registres tout les événements importants de la communauté. A sa droite aurait dû siéger Arghard en tant que chef des Quatre Vallées mais il avait renoncé à cette prérogative étant donné que sa propre fille était impliquée dans l'enquête. La place était donc occupée par Osric, le chef du village du sud aux côtés d'Iseldar du village de l'ouest. Marak ne siégeait pas pour les mêmes raisons que Arghard.

Chaque village avait envoyé des délégués suivre les débats qui furent de fait très courts, la chronologie des événements n'étant pas contestée. Marak s'exprima puis Isil fut entendue par le juge qui avait rappelé que le mensonge était contraire aux préceptes de Mitra et constituait un péché capital sévèrement sanctionné par les lois.

Restait à éclaircir deux points importants : Marak avait-il attenté à son honneur et avait-il intentionnellement poignardé Elandel ?  
Les réponses d'Isil étaient plus qu'importantes car elles impliquaient la chose essentielle suivante : si Marak était coupable alors le duel n'aurait pas lieu car il lui serait refusé de prétendre à la main de la fille d'Arghard. Sans doute serait-il banni du pays ou pire condamné à mort.

Si Isil l'innocentait, elle condamnait Elamir à se battre et peut-être même à mourir sous l'épée de Marak.

Isil ferma les yeux en hésitant. Le juge souligna l'imprudence de la jeune fille qui s'était rendue seule chez Marak mais, précisait-il, compte-tenu du contexte, il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas y avoir soupçon d'avances qui auraient pu encourager une attitude déplacée vis-à-vis d'elle. Par ailleurs son initiative bien que maladroite, pouvait être compréhensible et n'était pas en soi une faute à retenir contre elle. Enfin, Marak avait clairement exprimé que la jeune fille n'était absolument pas venue dans l'idée de l'agresser d'une quelconque manière, indication honnête qui avait été accueillie favorablement par le tribunal.  
« Mon enfant, Marak a-t-il cherché à attenter à votre honneur de jeune fille ? »

Isil rouvrit les yeux et regarda le juge.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été armée… mais je crois qu'il n'aurait rien fait contre moi car cela aurait desservi ses intérêts.  
– Dans le contexte précis qui nous préoccupe, a-t-il attenté à votre honneur, oui ou non ?  
– Non… pas vraiment, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.  
– La mort d'Elandel a-t-elle été accidentelle ou provoquée sciemment pas Marak ?  
– Non… ça non… j'en suis sûre. »

Un murmure parcourut la foule. La jeune fille venait en deux phrases de sauver la tête du chef d'Essaar. Les membres du tribunal s'isolèrent un instant pour délibérer puis revinrent à leur place. Le juge déclara alors Marak lavé de tout soupçon de meurtre ou d'imprudence ayant provoquée la mort du garçon. L'accident reconnu, le tribunal lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter avant de lever la séance. Marak dit alors :  
« Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je maintiens mes prétentions à épouser Isil fille d'Arghard et à rencontrer mon rival en duel. »

Sur ce, il quitta la salle sans jeter un seul coup d'œil sur la jeune fille désemparée.

Durant les deux jours qui les séparaient de la date du duel, Isil n'avait pas quitté Elamir d'une semelle comme si elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde passée auprès de lui. Vaener avait préparé une épée qu'il avait soigneusement équilibré de façon à limiter la fatigue du combat et Elamir avait choisi un bouclier léger contre l'avis de son père. Ces duels étaient souvent longs et éreintant et l'endurance comptait autant que l'agilité à éviter les coups et la force. Cette dernière était du côté de Marak et l'agilité de celui du jeune homme. Quant à l'endurance, on savait le chef d'Essaar bon guerrier et endurant mais il avait deux fois l'âge d'Elamir. Les paris restaient donc ouverts.

La zone de duel avait été soigneusement délimitée par des pierres et le premier qui poserait le pied à l'extérieur serait déclaré perdant. Le combat pouvait en outre s'arrêter sur abandon d'un combattant ou avec la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Garliaque l'Erudit s'était plongé dans de vieux parchemins pour en retrouver les règles précises. Une arme tombée à terre ne pouvait pas être touchée par l'adversaire. Pour toute armure étaient permises des protections de cuir sur les avants bras, les épaules et les tibias, la dague pouvant être fixée sur ces dernières. Un arbitre par côté devait vérifier le franchissement des lignes. C'était on ne peut plus simple.

Cet affrontement avait mobilisé beaucoup de curieux et la beauté de la jeune fille mise en jeu pour ainsi dire, n'en rendait le combat que plus palpitant. Les âmes romantiques penchaient bien évidemment pour Elamir mais Marak avait la sympathie de quelques anciens un peu bougons, que la perte de leur jeunesse à eux avaient aigris.  
« Demain, si tu meurs, je me tuerai, murmura Isil allongée près d'Elamir dans la paille fraîche de l'écurie derrière la forge. »  
Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait sous-estimer la puissance et l'expérience de Marak et soudain, il eut peur de ne jamais revoir sa promise. Une seule certitude l'habitait : il était hors de question qu'il abandonne le combat pour livrer son amour aux mains de cet être vicieux et s'il devait perdre, ce ne serait uniquement que par sa mort.  
« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, j'ai deux raisons de vaincre Marak. Pour te garder et pour venger la mort d'Elandel. »

La foule se pressait autour de la zone du combat lorsque Elamir et Isil se présentèrent, main dans la main, comme deux amoureux qu'ils étaient, la mine grave et les yeux rougis par une longue nuit sans sommeil. Marak était déjà là et s'impatientait. Isil se tourna vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa longuement d'une façon volontairement provocante et fougueuse sans se soucier de ce que les gens pouvaient en penser.

Vaener ajusta les protections en cuir de son fils et glissa la dague dans un étui fixé sur sa jambe droite.  
Garliaque énonça les règles du combat et précisa.  
« Rappelez-vous, si l'un de vous abandonne, l'autre doit cesser immédiatement le combat ! Allez-y et que le meilleur gagne ! »

Elamir pénétra à l'intérieur du carré symbolisant l'arène, suivi de Marak. Les deux hommes se firent face et s'observèrent un instant. Dans ce genre de combat, la victoire dépendait souvent d'un seul coup bien placé, il ne fallait donc pas se précipiter inutilement au risque de se découvrir.

Ce fut Marak qui porta le premier coup d'épée, un coup puissant qui alla s'écraser sur le bouclier du jeune homme qui en fut déséquilibré. Voyant cela, Marak enchaîna en assénant des coups directement sur le bouclier, sans chercher à toucher son adversaire, n'ayant d'autre but que de le faire reculer vers l'extérieur de l'arène ou de le faire tomber. Isil enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de son père. Elamir après avoir reculé de plusieurs pas, se rendit compte du danger. Il essaya d'incurver ses pas et perdit l'équilibre en tombant en arrière tout en se protégeant efficacement de son bouclier qui commençait à se fendre. Marak redoubla ses coups ce qui empêcha Elamir de se relever et de prendre appui pour contre-attaquer avec son épée.

La foule s'exclama. Le jeune homme venait de lâcher son bouclier. Il l'avait fait volontairement, sentant que celui-ci l'handicapait pour reprendre l'avantage. Certes, sans lui, le moindre coup reçu pouvait lui être fatal, mais cela lui donnait la possibilité de pouvoir esquiver plus facilement en fatiguant son adversaire. Elamir avait en effet la souplesse de ses vingt deux ans contrairement à Marak. Il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même en se déplaçant rapidement au raz du sol ce qui le mit suffisamment hors de portée de son adversaire pour se relever lestement. Il put ainsi parer efficacement le coup d'épée suivant et frapper à son tour. Esquivant les coups lents de Marak avec agilité, il se déplaçait rapidement en tournant autour de lui en essayant de trouver la faille dans sa défense.

Le combat dura ainsi de longues minutes, exténuantes pour les deux prétendants à la main d'Isil, et angoissantes pour elle et la foule qui poussait parfois de grandes exclamations. Isil cria soudain. La lame de Marak avait touché le jeune homme dans le dos laissant derrière elle une grande traînée de sang. Arghard serra les dents tandis que les ongles de sa fille lui traversaient les chairs. Elamir accusa le coup et se retournant, croisa le regard affolé d'Isil les yeux embués de larmes. Profitant de cette faute d'inattention, Marak le frappa de son bouclier et le projeta violemment sur le sol. Sous l'impact, l'épée s'échappa de la main d'Elamir. La foule cria. Les yeux de Marak brillèrent : il tenait enfin la victoire ! Effectuant trois pas rapides pour son âge sur le côté, il posa un pied sur la lame qui gisait à terre. S'il ne pouvait ni la ramasser, ni la projeter hors du terrain, rien ne l'empêchait d'interdire à son adversaire de la récupérer. Le jeune homme se sentit perdu et recula. Marak avança l'épée levée vers le jeune homme pour en finir. Isil cria.  
« Elamir ! Non ! »

La foule retint son souffle. L'épée s'abattit sur le combattant désarmé. Elamir anticipa le coup d'une fraction de seconde et se lança en avant en effectuant un roulé boulé durant lequel il parvint à extraire la dague de son fourreau. Puis, pivotant avec adresse sur ses fesses il frappa à la volée le talon de Marak qui hurla de douleur et s'effondra en arrière tout près du jeune homme. Ce dernier se lança sur lui en l'écrasant de son poids et en maîtrisant la main qui tenait l'épée avec un genou. Il porta sa dague sous le menton du chef d'Essaar en l'appuyant de façon significative.

Il y eut un grand silence, chacun retenant son souffle. Vaener serra les poings.  
« Tue-le ! cria-t-il.  
– Non ! s'exclama Adgard, non ! »

Isil ne dit rien. Pour elle l'essentiel était là, Elamir avait triomphé de Marak. Le reste lui importait peu.  
« Grâce, murmura le chef d'Essaar, grâce… abandon… »

Elamir retira sa dague et relâcha son étreinte. Il se releva, acclamé par les gens et se dirigea vers Isil. La jeune fille esquissait un sourire quand soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle poussa un hurlement inhumain.  
« Elamir, attention ! »

Marak s'était relevé et venait de lancer sa dague dans le dos de son adversaire. Malgré le cri d'avertissement, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et reçut de plein fouet la lame. Sous le choc, il pivota et s'effondra. Isil se précipita vers lui tandis que son père, qui avait promptement sorti son épée du fourreau, fondait vers Marak. Ce dernier avait récupéré la sienne et l'abattit sur le forgeron qui para adroitement le coup avant de riposter. La lame zébra profondément le côté gauche du visage de son agresseur qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur.  
« Pourceau ! cria Vaener en levant son arme au dessus du chef d'Essaar, tu vas payer cette forfaiture ! »

Il abattit la lame mais un bras puissant l'arrêta. C'était Adgard qui le regardait droit dans les yeux en secouant négativement la tête.  
« Ne fait pas ça Vaener, je t'en conjure… Ne te perds pas toi aussi ! »

Le guérisseur du village était penché sur Elamir et le mit sur le côté aidé par Isil. Le blessé ouvrit les yeux en souriant.  
« Celui-là, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ! »

Isil tourna la tête vers Vaener et son père, pour crier.  
« Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! »

Puis à l'adresse de son fiancé.  
« Tu vas bien, dis… ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du guérisseur qui répondit.  
– Je pense qu'aucun organe n'a été touché… la lame s'est fichée entre les côtes. »

Il sortit un linge de sa besace et retira la dague. Un peu de sang coula de la plaie.  
« Visiblement, ce n'est pas trop grave, sourit le vieil homme. Il s'en sortira et vous pourrez recommencer à le tourmenter.  
– Je ne le tourmente pas, objecta la jeune fille, je l'aime c'est tout.  
– C'est ce que je dis, l'amour est un éternel tourment, ne saviez-vous pas ?  
– Mais un tourment délicieux, coupa Elamir d'une voix affaiblie. »

Isil se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Puis des hommes l'emportèrent vers sa maison, accompagnés par les proches du blessé.

Vaener tenait toujours l'épée menaçante au-dessus de Marak. Adgard lui lâcha le bras en murmurant.  
« Viens voir ton fils Vaener. »

L'arme fut abaissée lentement et Vaener lui tourna le dos tandis que le chef du pays des Quatre Vallées donnait des ordres pour qu'on emmène Marak à la salle commune sous bonne garde pour y être soigné. Visiblement l'œil était gravement touché et l'entaille lui défigurerait le visage à tout jamais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Elamir s'était remis de sa blessure et Marak fut jugé devant le Conseil. Selon la loi il fut condamné à avoir la main droite tranchée puis à être banni du pays à jamais.


	4. Les noces de sang (1e partie)

**4 - Les Noces de sang (1e partie)**

La rumeur était relayée depuis quelques mois par les colporteurs de passage : des armées de pillards venues du Vanaheim, effectuaient à nouveau des incursions en Cimmerie et descendaient jusqu'au nord de l'Aquilonie. La population des Quatre Vallées espérait que la difficulté à trouver le défilé de l'entrée de la vallée du nord, perdu dans les montagnes, la mettrait à l'abri de ce nouveau fléau car le pays ne pouvait guère aligner plus de quatre cents hommes, dotés d'armures légères en cuir. De quoi lutter contre des pillards mais pas contre une armée de métier constituée.

Le jour des noces arrivait à grand pas. Maliah avait confectionné une merveilleuse robe en soie, d'un rose très pâle, dont le grand décolleté qui dégageait totalement les épaules était bordé d'une fine bande de fourrure de loup blanc des montagnes. La robe était longue et se terminait en son bas par la même fourrure immaculée qui décorait également les manches courtes et légèrement bouffantes. Elle était maintenue sur le devant par de fines lanières roses finement tressées, qui s'entrecroisaient dans une large échancrure qui courait depuis le buste jusqu'à la taille.

La tradition voulait que la robe soit revêtue dès la veille des épousailles afin que toute la communauté sache que le moment allait arriver et habituellement, la future mariée paraissait ainsi vêtue au grand festin de cette veillée qui consacrait la fin de sa vie de jeune fille et dont elle était la reine. Les épousailles en elles-mêmes, se déroulaient le lendemain matin au Temple de Mitra ou sur la colline sacrée, selon le temps, suivies du repas de mariage avec tout le village et, dans ce cas, des représentants de tout le pays. Ensuite, le nouveau couple devait disparaître au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Certains s'enfermaient dans une chambre, d'autres s'évadaient dans la nature, selon ce qu'avait préparé l'époux. Isil savait qu'Elamir leur avait préparé un « petit nid d'amour », selon sa propre expression, quelque part vers les montagnes et le lac dans lequel ils aimaient à se baigner depuis leur enfance. Connaissant le romantisme de la jeune fille, il y avait fort à parier que ce qu'il avait organisé devait être digne d'un conte de fées.  
« Regardez-le, s'écria Vaener à un fermier dont il réparait la charrue, en voyant passer son fils au galop. Il a emporté la moitié de la maison vers la montagne pour préparer la couche nuptiale ! »

L'homme sourit d'un air compréhensif.  
« Heureux garçon ! Ton fils a bien de la chance d'épousailler la fille d'Adgard, forgeron ! M'est avis qu'on ne les reverra pas forcément le lendemain de cette nuit-là !  
– Tu peux le dire, reprit Vaener en martelant une pièce de fer. Je ne sais pas où ils comptent se rendre, mais il doit y avoir entassé de quoi passer tout l'hiver ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Un troisième arriva.  
« Eh bien, Zorentil, tu as l'air bien sombre, lui lança le fermier.  
– C'est que les nouvelles qui nous parviennent du nord sont inquiétantes, répondit le nouveau venu. Il parait que des troupes de vanirs se dirigent vers le sud et ne seraient pas très loin des montagnes. Le Conseil doit se réunir demain pour en parler.  
– J'y serai, dit le forgeron. »

Adgard regarda gravement ses amis le front soucieux.  
« Vous connaissez maintenant la situation telle que nous l'ont rapportée les derniers marchands. Il n'est pas certain que la troupe de vanirs qui se déplace vers le sud trouvera l'accès aux Quatre Vallées, ni même qu'ils la cherchent. S'ils ne la cherchent pas, et il n'y a aucune raison pour cela, le défilé restera invisible à leurs yeux et ils contourneront les montagnes par l'ouest, comme toujours.  
– Oui, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'ils nous sont signalés si près de la vallée, objecta un colosse roux.  
– C'est vrai et c'est pour cela que nous allons prendre des précautions. Après-demain, deux heures avant l'aube, je partirai avec tous les hommes disponibles pour le défilé et nous irons vérifier par nous-mêmes de l'existence ou non de ce péril.  
– Pourquoi sortir des Quatre Vallées pour aller au devant du danger ? interrogea un autre.  
– Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre ici et risquer de devoir livrer bataille sur nos terres et dans nos villages… Pensez à nos femmes, à nos enfants, aux vieillards qui en pâtiraient immanquablement. »

Un murmure approbateur parcourut le Conseil. Vaener intervint.  
« Adgard a raison, si cette troupe se trouve en position d'entrer dans le défilé, il faut la devancer et se battre. Si nous sommes assez nombreux, ils partiront… les vanirs n'aiment se battre qu'à cent contre dix… ils viennent pour piller… si le poisson est trop gros pour eux, ils iront pêcher ailleurs.  
– D'ailleurs, continua Osric, le chef du village du sud, il y a peu de chances que cela se produise. Une reconnaissance au-delà du défilé nous permettra d'être tranquilles pour fêter comme il se doit les épousailles de la fille d'Adgard et du fils de Vaener.  
– C'est vrai ! martela le colosse roux. Le mariage doit être célébré dans trois jours… Adgard, tu comptes partir le matin de la veillée ?  
– Oui, répondit le chef, il faut deux heures pour arriver au défilé. Nous pousserons dans les collines extérieures deux ou trois heures et si tout va bien nous serons revenus en fin de journée, à temps pour festoyer l'esprit tranquille. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les membres du Conseil se concertèrent.  
« C'est toi le chef, répondit Iseldar… l'idée ne paraît pas mauvaise… »

Puis il ajouta en éclatant d'un gros rire.  
« Et puis ça évitera à nos femmes de nous avoir sous les pieds pendant qu'elles dresseront la table du festin ! »

Beaucoup se mirent à rire un peu nerveusement pour calmer leur angoisse.  
« Et ça ne te dérange pas beaucoup d'arriver pour mettre tes pieds sous la table, n'est-ce pas Iseldar ?  
– Par Crom, tu dis vrai Gorlek ! répondit le chef du village de la vallée de l'ouest en frappant bruyamment la table avec le plat de sa main. La femme sert, l'homme mange ! Voilà une bonne philosophie de guerrier ! Et ça ne me déplait pas de pouvoir décrasser mon épée qui rouille dans son coin ! »

Son enthousiasme devint contagieux et chacun se mit à bravacher à qui mieux mieux.  
« Je ne serais pas contre repousser cette bande de pillards !  
– Qu'ils viennent, ils verront que notre peuple sait toujours se battre !  
– Oui, cessons de nous terrer comme des femmes à l'abri de nos montagnes ! Battons-nous ! »

Adgard secoua la tête d'un air désolé en regardant tour à tour Vaener et Garliaque. Ce dernier lui demanda.  
« Combien pouvons-nous aligner de cavaliers ? »

Le chef se caressa le menton en réfléchissant.  
« En battant le rappel de tous les hommes en état de se battre, je dirais entre quatre et cinq cents.  
– Cela devrait suffire à dissuader des pillards de flâner par chez nous, dit Vaener.  
– Je l'espère, ami, je l'espère… »

L'annonce de l'expédition, même présentée comme une simple et courte promenade, avait jeté une ombre sur les préparatifs finaux de la noce. Les prêtres avaient fait des offrandes à Mitra et sacrifié un agneau pour lire dans ses entrailles et l'oracle avait vu du sang, beaucoup de sang dans lequel se tenait une louve blanche immaculée. Le chef des prêtres interpréta cela en disant à Adgard que la louve symbolisait le pays des Quatre Vallées qui resterait vierge de tout ennemi et que le sang était celui des pillards que les guerriers du pays vaincraient.

Adgard remercia les prêtres puis haussa les épaules discrètement car il n'avait jamais cru dans les soi-disant prophéties.

Dans la nuit qui précédaient les noces, des cavaliers arrivèrent de chacune des vallées, armés de leur mieux et nombreux. La totalité des hommes capables de se battre avait répondu à l'appel de leur chef, et Adgard dut même faire repartir chez eux des garçons qu'il jugeait trop jeunes pour risquer leur vie à la bataille, ainsi que quelques vieillards téméraires. Il ajusta son casque de cuir cerclé de fer et donna le signal du départ. Il avait strictement refusé qu'Elamir participe à l'expédition, étant donné qu'il était le fiancé et devait se préparer pour la veillée de la noce. Surtout, il voulait éviter qu'il soit blessé s'il leur fallait combattre. Le jeune homme avait protesté mais pressé par son père et sa fiancée, il avait fini par se rendre aux arguments de chacun.

La troupe s'élança vers le nord et les montagnes alors qu'une aube rougeoyante se levait sur l'est.  
« Une aube de sang, avait dit Vaener.  
– Une belle journée, avait répliqué Adgard. »

Il fallait deux heures pour atteindre le défilé qui permettait de sortir du pays. Le soleil s'était levé lorsqu'ils le franchirent. Tout semblait calme. Ils sortirent des Quatre Vallées et se trouvèrent dans l'immensité du nord de l'Aquilonie, paysage fortement vallonné et quelque peu boisé ça et là, verdoyant et sauvage. Derrière eux les contreforts des hautes montagnes s'estompaient déjà, et la troupe étirée traversait une large vallée dominée par des collines recouvertes d'arbres, quand deux éclaireurs qui ouvraient la marche revinrent vers eux au grand galop.

Adgard donna l'ordre de stopper en levant la main.  
« Des pillards vanirs, crièrent les deux hommes dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix. »

Sans attendre, Adgard fit tournoyer son bras et la troupe s'étala sur toute la largeur de la vallée.  
« Combien sont-ils, demanda le chef.  
– Plusieurs centaines… au moins autant que nous selon ce que nous avons pu voir.  
– Par où se dirigent-ils ?  
– Ils viennent droit sur nous ! s'exclama un des éclaireurs.  
– C'est étrange, intervint Vaener, il n'y a aucune raison à cela.  
– Je n'aime pas ça, dit Osric. S'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence du défilé, c'est pour eux une route sans issue qu'ils empruntent.  
– Alors cela veut dire qu'ils le connaissent, conclut Gorlek.  
– C'est impossible, répondit Vaener, hormis quelques marchands qui ont juré le silence, personne… »

Adgard le regarda mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Vaener lui dit alors.  
« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
– Moi aussi, répondit-il, quelque chose nous échappe. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous devons les attaquer avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent. Si nous les chargeons alors qu'ils ne s'y attendent pas, ils se débanderont et fuiront. Nous en tuerons autant que nous pourrons pour les dissuader de revenir de sitôt ! »

Les cavaliers firent passer entre eux des consignes de silence et la troupe s'élança au petit trot sur l'herbe grasse de la vallée qui étouffait le bruit des sabots. Adgard maudit Crom de l'obliger à combattre la veille des noces de sa fille, mais il était confiant dans l'effet de surprise et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, il accéléra l'allure.

La vallée tournait vers l'est et au détour du large virage les deux troupes se firent face. L'une était presque au galop et l'autre était à l'arrêt. Cette vision stoppa net les hommes d'Adgard dans leur élan. Les éclaireurs n'avaient vu que l'avant-garde d'une armée bien plus nombreuse qu'eux. Combien étaient-ils dans la vallée devant eux, plusieurs milliers sans doute, en armure lourde pour la plupart. Les épées luisant au soleil, ils les attendaient et ne semblaient nullement surpris par leur arrivée. Gorlek jura.  
« Par Crom ! Combien sont-ils ?  
– Ils nous attendaient, je le parierais ! fit en écho Osric. »

Adgard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans rien dire. Un murmure se répandit dans les rangs des cavaliers.

Soudain le murmure se tut. Un cor venait de retentir et une petite troupe de cavaliers apparut sur une proéminence au nord. Il y avait parmi eux une grande bannière déployée et un homme à cheval qui portait une immense enseigne surmontée d'une tête de dragon. A côté de lui se tenait sur un cheval noir, une haute silhouette dans une armure sombre qui paraissait être le chef. Il était entouré de plusieurs autres hommes, sans doute ses généraux. Ils étaient tous lourdement équipés et casqués. Adgard pointa la bannière du doigt.  
« Ce n'est pas possible ! La Légion du Dragon Noir ? Ici ? Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'était plus une bande de pillards qu'ils avaient en face d'eux mais une armée constituée, précédée par une terrible réputation de sauvagerie. Cette légion, appelée aussi La Légion Noire, avait dans les années précédentes, effectué des raids meurtriers jusqu'en Stygie avant de disparaître un beau jour, et Adgard avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait été décimée ou du moins dissoute. Or, entre la bannière noire et or et l'enseigne à tête de dragon, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute.

La réponse à la question posée par Adgard eut tout à coup sa réponse, quand l'un des hommes qui se tenait à droite du chef ôta son casque comme pour les défier. Même de loin on pouvait distinguer une large cicatrice qui lui défigurait les traits du visage.  
« Marak ! s'écria Adgard stupéfait. Non ! Ce fourbe a amené la Légion Noire ici mais pourquoi ?  
– Pour se venger, répondit Vaener qui avait compris la sinistre vérité. »

La Légion du Dragon Noir n'était pas là sur un simple fait du hasard, mais parce que, dans des conditions qu'il ignorait, Marak y avait conduit ses hommes. Cela impliquait qu'ils connaissaient l'existence du pays des Quatre Vallées ainsi que la façon d'y pénétrer. Ils étaient là pour piller le pays et, sans aucun doute, massacrer ses habitants, les capturer pour les vendre comme esclaves ou pire, les utiliser dans les mines du Vanaheim.  
« Ils vont nous massacrer, Adgard ! s'écria Osric. Il nous faut retourner et bloquer le défilé… dans les gorges nous pourrons peut-être les contenir. Ici, nous ne tiendrons pas une heure !  
– Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Gorlek. Il ne sert à rien de mourir ici et nous devons tout faire pour protéger les nôtres ! »

Adgard leva la main et s'interrompit. Sur les collines alentours, tout autour d'eux, venaient d'apparaître des centaines de silhouettes qui formaient une ligne continue et dense. C'était des archers.  
« Regardez, cria Vaener en se retournant, derrière nous ! »

A environ cinq cent mètres d'eux en direction des montagnes, des cavaliers lourds armés de lances étaient en train de se placer en rangs disciplinés en occupant l'intégralité de la largeur de la vallée, interdisant toute retraite. Le piège savamment tendu par le stratège en noir venait de se refermer. Osric prit Adgard par le bras.  
« Qu'allons-nous faire, nous sommes perdus ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le cor retentit de nouveau et une nuée de flèches mortelles s'abattit sur eux, semant instantanément la mort dans leurs rangs. Les chevaux se cabrèrent, ruèrent, tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes. Certains tombèrent entraînant leur cavalier. Des hommes hurlèrent percés par les traits mortels. Osric eut la gorge transpercée et s'effondra sur son cheval.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien pour se protéger et tenter d'échapper aux volées que les archers enchaînaient. Adgard réfléchit rapidement. Bien sûr il pouvait charger les archers et percer le flanc, mais c'était abandonner la possibilité de revenir les premiers au défilé et si ce dernier était pris par les vanirs, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour leurs familles. Il opta donc pour la seule solution courageuse et utile qu'il pensait être la bonne. Retourner d'où ils étaient arrivés et charger pour tenter de faire une percée. Il agita donc sa main en faisant un geste de demi-tour. Les cavaliers firent tourner leur monture et se mirent à charger sous une grêle de flèches. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres mais en mouvement, il était plus difficile aux archers de viser et cela leur donnait une chance d'être épargnés. En face d'eux la masse compacte des cavaliers s'était élancée à son tour, lances pointées à l'horizontale.

Adgard savait que derrière eux toute l'armée de la Légion Noire allait également leur fondre dessus. Leur seule chance était de percer les lignes des lanciers qui leur barraient la route avant d'être rattrapés. Encore deux cents mètres… encore cent mètres… cinquante…

Le choc fut effroyable. Un fracas épouvantable accompagna le heurt de ces deux masses de cavaliers se heurtant en plein galop. Vaener tomba le torse transpercé d'une lance tandis qu'il enfonçait son épée dans la visière de son adversaire. La charge des hommes des Quatre Vallées avait été stoppée par les rangs vanirs. Sur les hauteurs des collines les archers se redéployaient en masse de l'autre côté de la bataille afin sans doute, d'empêcher toute velléité de fuite vers les montagnes. La rage animait les combattants et tout n'était que fureur, douleur et sang. Adgard taillait ses ennemis en pièce, moins gêné par son armure plus légère et plus souple que les lanciers vanirs. Il tranchait ici un bras, là une tête, frappant à toute volée du tranchant de l'épée qu'Elamir lui avait forgée. Gorlek se tenait à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Ils se défendaient tels des diables lorsque le cor résonna une troisième fois. Les vanirs se replièrent vers les montagnes et les archers. Incrédule, Adgard n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Le gros de l'armée vanir leur tombaient dessus par derrière.

Ce fut de nouveau un choc puissant et, pris en tenaille, les hommes des Quatre Vallées tombaient comme des mouches. Ce fut le signal de la fin. Adgard reçut un choc à la poitrine, tandis qu'un flot de sang lui montait dans la bouche qu'il ouvrit sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. De rage, il trancha la main qui venait de lui enfoncer une épée dans le corps. Soudain son cheval se cabra et il tomba à la renverse sur l'herbe rougie par les flots de sang. Une pensée lui vint : Isil ! Maliah ! Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant qu'ils avaient échoué à les protéger. Il vit devant lui une haute silhouette noire se dresser, immense, la tête dissimulée par un casque imitant une tête de dragon. Le chef vanir ramassa l'épée d'Adgard et la regarda longuement d'un œil expert en lui faisant fendre l'air comme pour en tester la maniabilité. Il en admira la poignée ciselée d'or et incrustée de pierres, puis il la leva au dessus de sa tête et trancha celle du chef du pays des Quatre Vallées.

Gorlek tomba parmi les derniers, épuisé, pourfendu de toutes parts par des coups d'épées. Il vit du coin de l'œil tomber le colosse roux cerné par de nombreux ennemis puis il sentit une forte douleur qui le plongea dans un trou noir sans fin. Il glissa à son tour à terre sans vie.

Le combat était fini. La troupe des Quatre Vallée avait été anéantie et le chef vanir donna ordre d'achever les blessés. Ce fut une boucherie. Les barbares égorgèrent tout homme qui bougeait encore malgré les cris et les supplications. Ils pillèrent les corps, prirent les bijoux, les armes dès lors qu'elles paraissaient mieux que les leurs. Quand le carnage fut achevé, le chef remonta sur une colline, entouré de ses généraux et de Marak et donna ses ordres. La plus grande partie de l'armée repartirait vers le nord et contourneraient les montagnes vers l'ouest puis le sud. Quand à lui, il rassembla ses gardes d'élite tous vêtus de noir, et s'élança toujours accompagné de Marak vers le pays désormais sans protection des Quatre Vallées.

La rumeur était relayée depuis quelques mois par les colporteurs de passage : des armées de pillards venues du Vanaheim, effectuaient à nouveau des incursions en Cimmerie et descendaient jusqu'au nord de l'Aquilonie. La population des Quatre Vallées espérait que la difficulté à trouver le défilé de l'entrée de la vallée du nord, perdu dans les montagnes, la mettrait à l'abri de ce nouveau fléau car le pays ne pouvait guère aligner plus de quatre cents hommes, dotés d'armures légères en cuir. De quoi lutter contre des pillards mais pas contre une armée de métier constituée.

Le jour des noces arrivait à grand pas. Maliah avait confectionné une merveilleuse robe en soie, d'un rose très pâle, dont le grand décolleté qui dégageait totalement les épaules était bordé d'une fine bande de fourrure de loup blanc des montagnes. La robe était longue et se terminait en son bas par la même fourrure immaculée qui décorait également les manches courtes et légèrement bouffantes. Elle était maintenue sur le devant par de fines lanières roses finement tressées, qui s'entrecroisaient dans une large échancrure qui courait depuis le buste jusqu'à la taille.

La tradition voulait que la robe soit revêtue dès la veille des épousailles afin que toute la communauté sache que le moment allait arriver et habituellement, la future mariée paraissait ainsi vêtue au grand festin de cette veillée qui consacrait la fin de sa vie de jeune fille et dont elle était la reine. Les épousailles en elles-mêmes, se déroulaient le lendemain matin au Temple de Mitra ou sur la colline sacrée, selon le temps, suivies du repas de mariage avec tout le village et, dans ce cas, des représentants de tout le pays. Ensuite, le nouveau couple devait disparaître au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Certains s'enfermaient dans une chambre, d'autres s'évadaient dans la nature, selon ce qu'avait préparé l'époux. Isil savait qu'Elamir leur avait préparé un « petit nid d'amour », selon sa propre expression, quelque part vers les montagnes et le lac dans lequel ils aimaient à se baigner depuis leur enfance. Connaissant le romantisme de la jeune fille, il y avait fort à parier que ce qu'il avait organisé devait être digne d'un conte de fées.

« Regardez-le, s'écria Vaener à un fermier dont il réparait la charrue, en voyant passer son fils au galop. Il a emporté la moitié de la maison vers la montagne pour préparer la couche nuptiale ! »

L'homme sourit d'un air compréhensif.

« Heureux garçon ! Ton fils a bien de la chance d'épousailler la fille d'Adgard, forgeron ! M'est avis qu'on ne les reverra pas forcément le lendemain de cette nuit-là !

– Tu peux le dire, reprit Vaener en martelant une pièce de fer. Je ne sais pas où ils comptent se rendre, mais il doit y avoir entassé de quoi passer tout l'hiver ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Un troisième arriva.

« Eh bien, Zorentil, tu as l'air bien sombre, lui lança le fermier.

– C'est que les nouvelles qui nous parviennent du nord sont inquiétantes, répondit le nouveau venu. Il parait que des troupes de vanirs se dirigent vers le sud et ne seraient pas très loin des montagnes. Le Conseil doit se réunir demain pour en parler.

– J'y serai, dit le forgeron. »

…

Adgard regarda gravement ses amis le front soucieux.

« Vous connaissez maintenant la situation telle que nous l'ont rapportée les derniers marchands. Il n'est pas certain que la troupe de vanirs qui se déplace vers le sud trouvera l'accès aux Quatre Vallées, ni même qu'ils la cherchent. S'ils ne la cherchent pas, et il n'y a aucune raison pour cela, le défilé restera invisible à leurs yeux et ils contourneront les montagnes par l'ouest, comme toujours.

– Oui, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'ils nous sont signalés si près de la vallée, objecta un colosse roux.

– C'est vrai et c'est pour cela que nous allons prendre des précautions. Après-demain, deux heures avant l'aube, je partirai avec tous les hommes disponibles pour le défilé et nous irons vérifier par nous-mêmes de l'existence ou non de ce péril.

– Pourquoi sortir des Quatre Vallées pour aller au devant du danger ? interrogea un autre.

– Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre ici et risquer de devoir livrer bataille sur nos terres et dans nos villages… Pensez à nos femmes, à nos enfants, aux vieillards qui en pâtiraient immanquablement. »

Un murmure approbateur parcourut le Conseil. Vaener intervint.

« Adgard a raison, si cette troupe se trouve en position d'entrer dans le défilé, il faut la devancer et se battre. Si nous sommes assez nombreux, ils partiront… les vanirs n'aiment se battre qu'à cent contre dix… ils viennent pour piller… si le poisson est trop gros pour eux, ils iront pêcher ailleurs.

– D'ailleurs, continua Osric, le chef du village du sud, il y a peu de chances que cela se produise. Une reconnaissance au-delà du défilé nous permettra d'être tranquilles pour fêter comme il se doit les épousailles de la fille d'Adgard et du fils de Vaener.

– C'est vrai ! martela le colosse roux. Le mariage doit être célébré dans trois jours… Adgard, tu comptes partir le matin de la veillée ?

– Oui, répondit le chef, il faut deux heures pour arriver au défilé. Nous pousserons dans les collines extérieures deux ou trois heures et si tout va bien nous serons revenus en fin de journée, à temps pour festoyer l'esprit tranquille. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les membres du Conseil se concertèrent.

« C'est toi le chef, répondit Iseldar… l'idée ne paraît pas mauvaise… »

Puis il ajouta en éclatant d'un gros rire.

« Et puis ça évitera à nos femmes de nous avoir sous les pieds pendant qu'elles dresseront la table du festin ! »

Beaucoup se mirent à rire un peu nerveusement pour calmer leur angoisse.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas beaucoup d'arriver pour mettre tes pieds sous la table, n'est-ce pas Iseldar ?

– Par Crom, tu dis vrai Gorlek ! répondit le chef du village de la vallée de l'ouest en frappant bruyamment la table avec le plat de sa main. La femme sert, l'homme mange ! Voilà une bonne philosophie de guerrier ! Et ça ne me déplait pas de pouvoir décrasser mon épée qui rouille dans son coin ! »

Son enthousiasme devint contagieux et chacun se mit à bravacher à qui mieux mieux.

« Je ne serais pas contre repousser cette bande de pillards !

– Qu'ils viennent, ils verront que notre peuple sait toujours se battre !

– Oui, cessons de nous terrer comme des femmes à l'abri de nos montagnes ! Battons-nous ! »

Adgard secoua la tête d'un air désolé en regardant tour à tour Vaener et Garliaque. Ce dernier lui demanda.

« Combien pouvons-nous aligner de cavaliers ? »

Le chef se caressa le menton en réfléchissant.

« En battant le rappel de tous les hommes en état de se battre, je dirais entre quatre et cinq cents.

– Cela devrait suffire à dissuader des pillards de flâner par chez nous, dit Vaener.

– Je l'espère, ami, je l'espère… »

L'annonce de l'expédition, même présentée comme une simple et courte promenade, avait jeté une ombre sur les préparatifs finaux de la noce. Les prêtres avaient fait des offrandes à Mitra et sacrifié un agneau pour lire dans ses entrailles et l'oracle avait vu du sang, beaucoup de sang dans lequel se tenait une louve blanche immaculée. Le chef des prêtres interpréta cela en disant à Adgard que la louve symbolisait le pays des Quatre Vallées qui resterait vierge de tout ennemi et que le sang était celui des pillards que les guerriers du pays vaincraient.

Adgard remercia les prêtres puis haussa les épaules discrètement car il n'avait jamais cru dans les soi-disant prophéties.

Dans la nuit qui précédaient les noces, des cavaliers arrivèrent de chacune des vallées, armés de leur mieux et nombreux. La totalité des hommes capables de se battre avait répondu à l'appel de leur chef, et Adgard dut même faire repartir chez eux des garçons qu'il jugeait trop jeunes pour risquer leur vie à la bataille, ainsi que quelques vieillards téméraires. Il ajusta son casque de cuir cerclé de fer et donna le signal du départ. Il avait strictement refusé qu'Elamir participe à l'expédition, étant donné qu'il était le fiancé et devait se préparer pour la veillée de la noce. Surtout, il voulait éviter qu'il soit blessé s'il leur fallait combattre. Le jeune homme avait protesté mais pressé par son père et sa fiancée, il avait fini par se rendre aux arguments de chacun.

La troupe s'élança vers le nord et les montagnes alors qu'une aube rougeoyante se levait sur l'est.

« Une aube de sang, avait dit Vaener.

– Une belle journée, avait répliqué Adgard. »

Il fallait deux heures pour atteindre le défilé qui permettait de sortir du pays. Le soleil s'était levé lorsqu'ils le franchirent. Tout semblait calme. Ils sortirent des Quatre Vallées et se trouvèrent dans l'immensité du nord de l'Aquilonie, paysage fortement vallonné et quelque peu boisé ça et là, verdoyant et sauvage. Derrière eux les contreforts des hautes montagnes s'estompaient déjà, et la troupe étirée traversait une large vallée dominée par des collines recouvertes d'arbres, quand deux éclaireurs qui ouvraient la marche revinrent vers eux au grand galop.

Adgard donna l'ordre de stopper en levant la main.

« Des pillards vanirs, crièrent les deux hommes dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix. »

Sans attendre, Adgard fit tournoyer son bras et la troupe s'étala sur toute la largeur de la vallée.

« Combien sont-ils, demanda le chef.

– Plusieurs centaines… au moins autant que nous selon ce que nous avons pu voir.

– Par où se dirigent-ils ?

– Ils viennent droit sur nous ! s'exclama un des éclaireurs.

– C'est étrange, intervint Vaener, il n'y a aucune raison à cela.

– Je n'aime pas ça, dit Osric. S'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence du défilé, c'est pour eux une route sans issue qu'ils empruntent.

– Alors cela veut dire qu'ils le connaissent, conclut Gorlek.

– C'est impossible, répondit Vaener, hormis quelques marchands qui ont juré le silence, personne… »

Adgard le regarda mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Vaener lui dit alors.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Moi aussi, répondit-il, quelque chose nous échappe. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous devons les attaquer avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent. Si nous les chargeons alors qu'ils ne s'y attendent pas, ils se débanderont et fuiront. Nous en tuerons autant que nous pourrons pour les dissuader de revenir de sitôt ! »

Les cavaliers firent passer entre eux des consignes de silence et la troupe s'élança au petit trot sur l'herbe grasse de la vallée qui étouffait le bruit des sabots. Adgard maudit Crom de l'obliger à combattre la veille des noces de sa fille, mais il était confiant dans l'effet de surprise et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, il accéléra l'allure.

La vallée tournait vers l'est et au détour du large virage les deux troupes se firent face. L'une était presque au galop et l'autre était à l'arrêt. Cette vision stoppa net les hommes d'Adgard dans leur élan. Les éclaireurs n'avaient vu que l'avant-garde d'une armée bien plus nombreuse qu'eux. Combien étaient-ils dans la vallée devant eux, plusieurs milliers sans doute, en armure lourde pour la plupart. Les épées luisant au soleil, ils les attendaient et ne semblaient nullement surpris par leur arrivée. Gorlek jura.

« Par Crom ! Combien sont-ils ?

– Ils nous attendaient, je le parierais ! fit en écho Osric. »

Adgard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans rien dire. Un murmure se répandit dans les rangs des cavaliers.

Soudain le murmure se tut. Un cor venait de retentir et une petite troupe de cavaliers apparut sur une proéminence au nord. Il y avait parmi eux une grande bannière déployée et un homme à cheval qui portait une immense enseigne surmontée d'une tête de dragon. A côté de lui se tenait sur un cheval noir, une haute silhouette dans une armure sombre qui paraissait être le chef. Il était entouré de plusieurs autres hommes, sans doute ses généraux. Ils étaient tous lourdement équipés et casqués. Adgard pointa la bannière du doigt.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! La Légion du Dragon Noir ? Ici ? Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'était plus une bande de pillards qu'ils avaient en face d'eux mais une armée constituée, précédée par une terrible réputation de sauvagerie. Cette légion, appelée aussi La Légion Noire, avait dans les années précédentes, effectué des raids meurtriers jusqu'en Stygie avant de disparaître un beau jour, et Adgard avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait été décimée ou du moins dissoute. Or, entre la bannière noire et or et l'enseigne à tête de dragon, il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute.

La réponse à la question posée par Adgard eut tout à coup sa réponse, quand l'un des hommes qui se tenait à droite du chef ôta son casque comme pour les défier. Même de loin on pouvait distinguer une large cicatrice qui lui défigurait les traits du visage.

« Marak ! s'écria Adgard stupéfait. Non ! Ce fourbe a amené la Légion Noire ici mais pourquoi ?

– Pour se venger, répondit Vaener qui avait compris la sinistre vérité. »

La Légion du Dragon Noir n'était pas là sur un simple fait du hasard, mais parce que, dans des conditions qu'il ignorait, Marak y avait conduit ses hommes. Cela impliquait qu'ils connaissaient l'existence du pays des Quatre Vallées ainsi que la façon d'y pénétrer. Ils étaient là pour piller le pays et, sans aucun doute, massacrer ses habitants, les capturer pour les vendre comme esclaves ou pire, les utiliser dans les mines du Vanaheim.

« Ils vont nous massacrer, Adgard ! s'écria Osric. Il nous faut retourner et bloquer le défilé… dans les gorges nous pourrons peut-être les contenir. Ici, nous ne tiendrons pas une heure !

– Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Gorlek. Il ne sert à rien de mourir ici et nous devons tout faire pour protéger les nôtres ! »

Adgard leva la main et s'interrompit. Sur les collines alentours, tout autour d'eux, venaient d'apparaître des centaines de silhouettes qui formaient une ligne continue et dense. C'était des archers.

« Regardez, cria Vaener en se retournant, derrière nous ! »

A environ cinq cent mètres d'eux en direction des montagnes, des cavaliers lourds armés de lances étaient en train de se placer en rangs disciplinés en occupant l'intégralité de la largeur de la vallée, interdisant toute retraite. Le piège savamment tendu par le stratège en noir venait de se refermer. Osric prit Adgard par le bras.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, nous sommes perdus ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le cor retentit de nouveau et une nuée de flèches mortelles s'abattit sur eux, semant instantanément la mort dans leurs rangs. Les chevaux se cabrèrent, ruèrent, tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes. Certains tombèrent entraînant leur cavalier. Des hommes hurlèrent percés par les traits mortels. Osric eut la gorge transpercée et s'effondra sur son cheval.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien pour se protéger et tenter d'échapper aux volées que les archers enchaînaient. Adgard réfléchit rapidement. Bien sûr il pouvait charger les archers et percer le flanc, mais c'était abandonner la possibilité de revenir les premiers au défilé et si ce dernier était pris par les vanirs, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour leurs familles. Il opta donc pour la seule solution courageuse et utile qu'il pensait être la bonne. Retourner d'où ils étaient arrivés et charger pour tenter de faire une percée. Il agita donc sa main en faisant un geste de demi-tour. Les cavaliers firent tourner leur monture et se mirent à charger sous une grêle de flèches. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres mais en mouvement, il était plus difficile aux archers de viser et cela leur donnait une chance d'être épargnés. En face d'eux la masse compacte des cavaliers s'était élancée à son tour, lances pointées à l'horizontale.

Adgard savait que derrière eux toute l'armée de la Légion Noire allait également leur fondre dessus. Leur seule chance était de percer les lignes des lanciers qui leur barraient la route avant d'être rattrapés. Encore deux cents mètres… encore cent mètres… cinquante…

Le choc fut effroyable. Un fracas épouvantable accompagna le heurt de ces deux masses de cavaliers se heurtant en plein galop. Vaener tomba le torse transpercé d'une lance tandis qu'il enfonçait son épée dans la visière de son adversaire. La charge des hommes des Quatre Vallées avait été stoppée par les rangs vanirs. Sur les hauteurs des collines les archers se redéployaient en masse de l'autre côté de la bataille afin sans doute, d'empêcher toute velléité de fuite vers les montagnes. La rage animait les combattants et tout n'était que fureur, douleur et sang. Adgard taillait ses ennemis en pièce, moins gêné par son armure plus légère et plus souple que les lanciers vanirs. Il tranchait ici un bras, là une tête, frappant à toute volée du tranchant de l'épée qu'Elamir lui avait forgée. Gorlek se tenait à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Ils se défendaient tels des diables lorsque le cor résonna une troisième fois. Les vanirs se replièrent vers les montagnes et les archers. Incrédule, Adgard n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Le gros de l'armée vanir leur tombaient dessus par derrière.

Ce fut de nouveau un choc puissant et, pris en tenaille, les hommes des Quatre Vallées tombaient comme des mouches. Ce fut le signal de la fin. Adgard reçut un choc à la poitrine, tandis qu'un flot de sang lui montait dans la bouche qu'il ouvrit sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. De rage, il trancha la main qui venait de lui enfoncer une épée dans le corps. Soudain son cheval se cabra et il tomba à la renverse sur l'herbe rougie par les flots de sang. Une pensée lui vint : Isil ! Maliah ! Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant qu'ils avaient échoué à les protéger. Il vit devant lui une haute silhouette noire se dresser, immense, la tête dissimulée par un casque imitant une tête de dragon. Le chef vanir ramassa l'épée d'Adgard et la regarda longuement d'un œil expert en lui faisant fendre l'air comme pour en tester la maniabilité. Il en admira la poignée ciselée d'or et incrustée de pierres, puis il la leva au dessus de sa tête et trancha celle du chef du pays des Quatre Vallées.

Gorlek tomba parmi les derniers, épuisé, pourfendu de toutes parts par des coups d'épées. Il vit du coin de l'œil tomber le colosse roux cerné par de nombreux ennemis puis il sentit une forte douleur qui le plongea dans un trou noir sans fin. Il glissa à son tour à terre sans vie.

Le combat était fini. La troupe des Quatre Vallée avait été anéantie et le chef vanir donna ordre d'achever les blessés. Ce fut une boucherie. Les barbares égorgèrent tout homme qui bougeait encore malgré les cris et les supplications. Ils pillèrent les corps, prirent les bijoux, les armes dès lors qu'elles paraissaient mieux que les leurs. Quand le carnage fut achevé, le chef remonta sur une colline, entouré de ses généraux et de Marak et donna ses ordres. La plus grande partie de l'armée repartirait vers le nord et contourneraient les montagnes vers l'ouest puis le sud. Quand à lui, il rassembla ses gardes d'élite tous vêtus de noir, et s'élança toujours accompagné de Marak vers le pays désormais sans protection des Quatre Vallées.


	5. Les noces de sang (2e partie)

**5 - Les Noces de Sang (2ème partie)**

Isil se réveilla en sursaut au milieu d'un cauchemar de sang et de larmes. Malgré la fraîcheur de ce début d'automne, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sous les mèches blondes qui couvraient son front moite. Elle se dressa sur son séant en haletant les lèvres entrouvertes. Dehors, la nuit était encore profonde même si à l'est, quelques prémices de lueurs violacées se faisaient annonciatrices de l'aube.

La jeune fille sortit de la maison et dévala la pente pieds nus sa chemise de nuit flottant au vent, en direction de la forte troupe qui s'ébranlait dans le hennissement des chevaux. Elle se précipita vers le cheval de tête.  
« Père, cria-t-elle, père ! »

Adgard stoppa sa monture alors que la jeune fille se jetait contre sa jambe le visage en pleurs.  
« Oh père ! J'ai fais un rêve… »

L'homme baissa un regard aimant sur la blonde silhouette en lui caressant la tête de sa main gantée.  
« Ma fille, sèche tes larmes, nous serons de retour ce soir pour tes noces. N'aie aucune crainte, l'heure pour nous n'est pas venue. Mitra veille sur notre peuple et il ne permettra pas que du mal lui soit fait. Prépare-toi Isil, je veux que ce soir tu sois la plus belle des femmes qu'Hyboria ait jamais compté pour être fier d'être celui qui t'a engendrée. »

Les grands yeux bleus embués se levèrent sur le cavalier.  
« Père, j'ai si peur. »

Adgard sourit affectueusement.  
« Il ne faut pas mon trésor, aie confiance, tout se passera bien… Tu as fait un mauvais rêve mais aucun rêve ne prédit l'avenir. Allons ma petite fille, rentre à la maison, tu vas prendre froid ainsi vêtue. »

Isil lui baisa la main.  
« Père, je vous aime. »

Adgard lui adressa de nouveau un sourire et lui caressa la joue.  
« Tu es belle, murmura-t-il, tu es mon rayon de soleil et ma fierté chaque jour de ma vie. Sois bénie pour tout cela… À ce soir ma fille. »

Il talonna sa monture qui s'élança. Les cavaliers regardèrent la jeune fille en lui souriant pour la plupart, certains d'un œil paternel, d'autres admirateurs et quelques-uns avec un petit pincement à l'âme en songeant qu'à leur retour ce cœur ne serait plus à prendre.

Isil regagna sa chambre mais ne put retrouver le sommeil.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle descendit vers le centre du village qui grouillait d'activité. Chacun s'évertuait à contribuer de son mieux à la préparation du festin du soir dont les tables commençaient à être dressées dans la grande salle commune. Isil fut bientôt entourée de ses amies qui trépignaient d'impatience de la voir revêtue de sa robe nuptiale. Garliaque le Sage orchestrait tout ce petit monde, distribuant les tâches, donnant les ordres et veillant à ce que tout soit fin prêt pour le retour des hommes du pays.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner vers les monts de l'ouest, les agneaux, les quartiers de daim, furent disposés sur leur broche au-dessus des braises rougeoyantes, les volailles furent enfournées et le pain fut mis à cuire. La troupe n'allait pas tarder à arriver et la fête allait commencer.  
Isil avait revêtu sa robe nuptiale. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Aucun peintre n'aurait pu réussir à coucher sur une toile une telle perfection. Aucun ange du royaume de Mitra n'aurait pu rivaliser avec sa beauté, mélange d'innocence et de sensualité.

Chacun put l'admirer et la complimenter à souhait tandis qu'elle rôdait autour des lieux du festin. Quant elle fut fatiguée de tant d'attention, elle disparut, non sans avoir entrainé Elamir avec elle dans la grande grange qui jouxtait la place centrale du village.  
« Ouf, dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans la paille fraîche, je n'en peux déjà plus… quand je pense qu'il va me falloir supporter cela jusqu'au matin, j'en suis morte d'avance. »

Son fiancé posa contre un montant de bois l'épée qu'il portait sur lui, comme tous les hommes qui étaient restés au pays, sur l'ordre d'Adgard, et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
« Que veux-tu, tu es absolument magnifique.  
– Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous partir dès maintenant dans la montagne… dans le petit nid d'amour que tu nous a préparé ?  
– Allons, allons… une nuit de fête à passer, ce n'est pas la mer à boire…  
– Si, pour moi c'est déjà une éternité. »

Il lui embrassa les épaules largement découvertes par le décolleté de sa robe.  
« Juste quelques heures de patience, murmura-t-il.  
– Tu veux dire, encore de longues heures de patience, rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue. J'ai tellement envie d'être dans un lit blottie contre toi… il ne te tarde pas toi ?  
– Bien sûr que si mon cœur… mais je me dis que plus ça tardera, plus j'aurais envie de toi… ce qui en fait devient de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. »

Dehors le soleil s'était couché derrière les monts et un brouillard dense s'était levé sur les terres, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol sur une épaisseur d'un mètre environ. On entendit des bruits de nombreux sabots.  
« Voilà nos pères qui reviennent, dit Elamir en souriant. »  
Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de sa fiancée qui se tortilla comme un ver en pouffant de rire.

Maliah était sortie sur le chemin pour accueillir les hommes qui revenaient, entourée bientôt d'autres femmes curieuses de savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Les prêtres du Temple de Mitra situé plus au nord furent les premiers à entendre la troupe revenir et se portèrent eux aussi le long du chemin du défilé. Dans le brouillard des silhouettes se détachèrent, noires comme la nuit, une étrange enseigne portée à leur tête, comme une tête d'animal.

Sarad'hal le grand prêtre fronça les sourcils.  
« Par Mitra, qu'est-ce donc que cela ? »

Les prêtres murmuraient entre eux lorsque l'évidence sauta à leurs yeux. Les hommes qui surgissaient du brouillard n'étaient pas ceux qui étaient partis le matin même. Il s'agissait de guerriers vanirs, tout vêtus de noir, arrivant au petit trot l'épée à la main.

Sarad'hal leva les mains au milieu du chemin.  
« Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il. Il n'y a rien de bon pour des hommes en armes dans notre pays. Retournez d'où vous venez et laissez-nous en paix. »

L'avant-garde s'arrêta. Celui qui semblait être leur chef ôta son casque laissant tomber ses cheveux longs sur ses épaules. Il demanda.  
« Qui es-tu qui ose ainsi arrêter la course de Ragnard et de sa Légion Noire ? Comment peux-tu, misérable insecte, t'interposer entre moi et mon futur ?  
– Je suis Sarad'hal, grand prêtre de Mitra du pays des Quatre Vallées, répondit courageusement l'homme si petit devant les puissants destriers vanirs. Tu ne peux lever la main sur moi sans risquer la damnation éternelle de notre Dieu. Ce pays ne t'appartient pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Retourne-t-en, je t'en conjure. »

Le chef des vanirs balaya l'air devant lui d'un geste de la main.  
« Des bavardages de prêtre ! Je ne crois ni en Mitra ni en Crom… je n'ai peur d'aucun dieu… je ne crains que la mort et c'est pour cela que je l'honore en lui donnant chaque jour son quota d'âmes à emporter ! »

Il se retourna vers ses hommes et ricana.  
« Aujourd'hui, elle n'aura pas à se plaindre ! »

Une acclamation lui répondit tandis qu'il fit dresser son cheval et le lança contre le grand prêtre qui tomba, le crâne fendu d'un coup de sabot. Il fit tourner sa monture pour mieux le piétiner tandis que quelques guerriers quittaient les rangs pour planter leurs épées dans le corps des autres prêtres qui se trouvaient au bord du chemin.

Ragnard cria vers son armée et remettant son casque.  
« La nuit est à nous. Au matin, il ne restera rien de ce misérable pays. Servez-vous, pillez et brûlez tout. Les femmes sont à vous, prenez-les, et tuez-les… tuez-les tous ! Gardez les enfants les plus solides et emmenez-les, nous les vendrons comme esclaves ! En avant ! »

Les habitants de Valaar n'avait pas saisi le sens des acclamations qu'ils avaient entendues et Maliah attendait avec impatience son époux, tentant de déchiffrer les ombres qui arrivaient maintenant à travers le brouillard.

Tout à coup ce fut un cri général et les habitants reculèrent. Ce n'était pas leurs hommes qui revenaient mais des vanirs. Maliah n'avait pas bougé et de nouveau Ragnard stoppa sa monture pour mettre pied à terre. Il se dirigea vers la femme qui était maintenant légèrement isolée et qui lui faisait face.  
« Je suis Ragnard, le chef de la Légion du Dragon Noir, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
– Je suis Maliah, femme d'Adgard, chef de ce pays. Que nous veux-tu ? »

Le vanir écarta les bras en regardant autour de lui.  
« Je veux tout ce que vous avez ! »

Maliah soutint son regard et répondit.  
« Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, mais nous vous donnerons tout ce que nous avons. »

Il enleva une nouvelle fois son casque et le donna à l'un de ses guerriers puis il se campa devant elle l'épée dressée vers son cou.  
« On ne me donne rien, c'est moi qui prends, et je prends tout sans jamais rien laisser… Toi y compris, femelle, si tel est mon bon plaisir. »

Maliah fit taire la terreur qui s'était répandue en elle et répondit d'une voix ferme.  
« Si en me donnant à toi je puis éviter des tourments à mon peuple, tu peux me prendre comme il te plaira Ragnard ! »

Le vanir recula d'un pas, pencha la tête sur le côté comme surpris du ton de défi de la femme du chef. Il lui dit à voix basse.  
« J'admire le courage. Tu en as plus que tous les soi-disant guerriers que nous avons massacrés aujourd'hui. Dommage qu'il n'en reste plus un seul pour rivaliser avec toi. »

Le cœur de Maliah se serra. Fallait-il donc admettre que tous les hommes avaient été tués ? Le guerrier en noir continua d'une voix tremblant de colère.  
« Mais tu n'as pas compris, femme ! On ne donne rien à Ragnard et je prends sans qu'on me le permettre ! »

Il lui tourna le dos puis fit effectuer à son épée un grand mouvement circulaire tout en pivotant sur lui-même. La tête de Maliah tomba, coupée nette, et roula sur le sol. Un cri de terreur s'empara alors des habitants. Ragnard hurla.  
« Allez, allez, tuez tout, brûlez tout ! »

Les cavaliers s'élancèrent au galop à travers le village. Une grande partie de l'armée continua et fonça à travers le pays des Quatre Vallées en se répandant comme une peste noire meurtrière tandis que la garde rapprochée de Ragnard mettant pied à terre, se précipitait sur chaque habitant de Valaar, pénétrait dans chaque maison. Des hurlements fusèrent de partout, des cris de femmes, des plaintes d'enfants, des râles de vieillards tentant désespérément de résister l'épée à la main.

…

« Voici nos pères qui reviennent ! avait dit Elamir. »

Isil se redressa en tendant l'oreille.  
« C'est curieux, dit-elle, ils se sont arrêtés…  
– Sans doute près du Temple… Ton père doit encore bavarder avec le vieux Sarad'hal !  
– C'est le grand prêtre, tu ne devrais pas lui manquer de respect. »

Puis il y eut une sorte d'acclamation et le jeune homme reprit.  
« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais… ils se font acclamer ! Ah, les guerriers, toujours à pavaner en rentrant de la guerre !  
– Mais nous ne sommes pas en guerre, objecta Isil.  
– Je l'espère… en tout cas, on va pouvoir commencer nos noces… tu vas être la reine de la nuit… tu vas danser pour tout le village.  
– Et pour toi aussi.  
– Oui, surtout pour moi… et je t'interdis de faire des yeux doux à un autre que moi. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
« Bah, c'est ma dernière nuit de jeune fille, je ne vais pas m'en priver… Il fallait m'enlever et m'éviter tout cela… »

Elle joignit ses deux mains en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour une prière.  
« Ah, soupira-t-elle, comme nous aurions été bien, toi et moi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une petite grotte douillette, au lieu de supporter un interminable festin et une non moins interminable nuit de danses et de ripailles… Mais, qu'est-ce que … ? »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'une clameur retentit et regarda par une ouverture de la grange. Une troupe de guerriers vêtus de noir occupaient le centre du village et un homme, grand et fort, se tenait devant sa mère en discutant. Puis il se retourna. Isil pensa qu'il allait partir quand, pivotant sur lui-même, il frappa Maliah de son épée en la décapitant.

Isil hurla en même temps que tous les témoins de la scène qui se débandèrent. Elamir lui mit une main sur la bouche en la faisant reculer au fond de la grange.  
« Chut dit-il, chut ! »

Isil se débattait en pleurant.  
« Il a tué ma mère… j'ai reconnu l'épée Elamir, ton épée ! Celle que tu as offerte à mon père ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ils sont tous morts ! Tous ! Mon père, ton père, tous les autres ! Il n'y a plus personne pour protéger les Quatre Vallées ! »


	6. Les noces de sang (3e partie)

**6 - Les Noces de Sang (3ème partie)**

Elamir ne savait que dire. L'horreur de la situation était un fardeau surhumain que nul homme seul ne pouvait porter. Que faire ? Combattre ? Oui, mais seul il n'avait aucune chance. Se cacher ? Cela lui paraissait lâche et pourtant que fallait-il faire d'autre, à part mourir ?  
« Reste là mon amour, reste cachée, ils ne te trouveront pas. Je veux que tu survives, je veux que tu t'en sortes…  
– Mais toi ? »

Il prit son épée.  
« Je vais aller combattre, lutter jusqu'à la mort.  
– Non, je ne veux pas, tu n'as aucune chance, c'est inutile, je veux que tu vives ! Reste avec moi ! Échappons-nous ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Elamir l'embrassa fébrilement.  
« Fuir, comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant que je n'ai rien tenté ? »

Isil le retint en lui serrant la tête dans ses mains.  
« Mais tu ne peux plus rien… Nos pères ont échoué, tu n'y changeras rien… Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, que tu me protèges, de ton amour pour vivre… Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi ! Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi ! »

Le jeune homme l'embrassa encore en la repoussant dans l'ombre de la grange.  
« Non, je veux que tu vives ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai par delà la mort, tu m'entends ? Isil, si tu m'aimes reste en vie ! »

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Un homme en noir fit alors une apparition à l'entrée de la grange et s'exclama d'une voix rauque.  
« Mais qu'avons-nous là qui se terrent comme des rats ? Un joli petit couple d'amoureux ? Tous les hommes ne sont-ils pas donc venus à nous pour être massacrés ? À moins que tu ne sois pas un homme mais un puceau ! »

Il était grand. Un vrai colosse. Elamir s'élança et abattit son épée sur lui. Le guerrier para le coup et riposta puissamment en déséquilibrant son adversaire. Isil cria. Le jeune homme se redressa et faucha. Le vanir se recula à temps pour éviter le coup. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment en provoquant des étincelles. Le combat était inégal. L'armure solide du guerrier absorbait les coups que le fils du forgeron parvenait à placer jusqu'au moment où la lame de son adversaire parvint à lui lacérer les côtes. Il poussa un cri de douleur et la jeune fille hurla de nouveau.

Il sentit sous ses doigts le sang chaud et poisseux s'échapper de la plaie. Il riposta et toucha le colosse noir à la cuisse. Son adversaire poussa un grognement de fureur et lui assena un coup terrible qui lui fit perdre son épée. Il saisit alors Elamir à la gorge d'une main puissante et le plaqua contre un piler en bois tandis que le jeune homme essayait vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte qui l'étranglait. Le vanir lui dit en serrant les dents.  
« C'en est fini pour toi misérable déchet humain, je vais te tuer et après, je prendrai ta jolie femelle et je lui donnerai ce que tu n'as jamais du savoir vraiment lui donner. »

Isil cria en se relevant pour se jeter contre l'agresseur. Le guerrier enfonça d'un coup sec son épée dans le torse d'Elamir sans même que ce dernier ne puisse pousser un cri. L'instant d'après, d'un revers de son autre main, il frappa le visage d'Isil qui fondait sur lui en l'envoyant rouler à terre. Il retira l'épée et sa victime fit trois pas en se tenant la poitrine avant de s'écrouler à côté de sa fiancée.  
« Elamir ! cria Isil horrifiée. Elamir, non ! Non ! »

Elle lui embrassa les yeux, le visage, la bouche, en pleurant.  
« Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie !  
– I… Isil… râla le jeune homme, je t'… t'ai… me. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il mourut en lui souriant tendrement. Isil poussa un cri déchirant, inhumain, comme un loup prit au piège qui sent la mort arriver. Le temps s'arrêta. Puis elle sentit une force la traîner en arrière, sur le dos. Le guerrier s'était mis à genoux entre ses jambes et lui avait remonté la robe.  
« À toi ma jolie, dit-il avec des yeux brillants. Il avait enlevé son casque et montrait une tête affreuse de barbare, marquée de nombreuses estafilades. Voyons ce que tu as à m'offrir ? Allez, sois gentille ! »

Il tentait d'ouvrir son armure afin de pouvoir accomplir son acte en toute liberté quand la main droite d'Isil se posa sur la jambe d'Elamir. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la dague du jeune homme et s'en saisit. Alors que le vanir s'évertuait à défaire son entrejambes, elle planta la lame à la base de son cou d'un geste précis et vif.  
L'homme s'effondra sur elle. Le souffle coupé, elle roula pour s'en dégager et revint vers son fiancé. Il ne bougeait plus. La mort l'avait pris. Le rêve était brisé. Isil resta un instant sans pouvoir penser. En quelques minutes sa vie venait de basculer dans l'horreur et un puits sans fin s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, dans lequel elle tombait, et dont elle ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à ressortir.

Alors elle prit l'épée, bien décidé à le suivre dans la mort en combattant. Elle se retourna au moment où un autre guerrier entrait dans la grange et s'approchait d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et fit remonter sa lame de bas en haut en passant sous l'armure de l'homme, lui perforant l'abdomen. Il s'écroula. Du sang gicla sur son visage mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et sortit dans l'arène. On se battait désespérément partout dans le village. Les gens couraient, des maisons commençaient à brûler. Cris et fureur. La mort était partout. Elle avança. Un vanir vint à sa rencontre. Sans attendre elle projeta son épée dans la visière du guerrier qui expira aussitôt. Puis un autre voulut l'arrêter. Elle para habilement l'attaque et roula à terre, avant de lui cisailler les jambes derrière les genoux. L'homme s'affaissa et elle l'acheva d'un puissant coup de lame. Le suivant mourut de la même façon que le premier. Isil se dit inconsciemment que le point faible de l'homme et de l'armure était décidément bien situé au bas de son ventre, et elle constata que chaque fois qu'elle se jetait à genoux devant son ennemi, celui-ci marquait toujours un temps d'arrêt, sans doute dû à la surprise, qui s'avérait fatale pour lui. Pourquoi n'en eût-elle pas profité ? Chacun se battait avec les armes qu'il possédait. Eux avec leur force brutale, elle avec sa souplesse et son apparente fragilité toute féminine.

Du haut des marches qui montaient à la maison commune, Ragnard supervisait le massacre, entouré d'un colosse à tête rasée, armé d'une hache énorme qu'Isil n'aurait sans doute pas pu soulever, et de quelques-uns de ses généraux. Il observait depuis quelques minutes une frêle et blonde silhouette qui s'agitait sur le chemin et causait visiblement des dégâts inexplicables dans ses rangs. Pointant du doigt la jeune fille, il s'adressa au géant.  
« Assez ! Mes hommes ont l'air de femmelettes effarouchées en face d'elle. Il suffit, Gnor, tue-la ! »

Marak qui avait entendu posa sa main sur le bras du chef vanir.  
« Non ! dit-il »

Ragnard tourna vers lui un regard terrible et meurtrier en baissant les yeux sur la main qui avait osé le toucher. Marak la retira vivement comme s'il l'avait posée sur des charbons ardents et bafouilla des excuses.  
« C'est elle excellence, c'est Isil, la fille d'Adgard. La future mariée… enfin, l'ex-future mariée… Je la souhaite vivante et désirerais la garder pour moi… S'il vous plait, Ragnard. »

Le vanir le foudroya de ses yeux noirs et rectifia son ordre à l'adresse du colosse.  
« Je la veux vivante. Dépêche-toi avant que mes lâches d'hommes ne finissent par fuir devant sa rage.  
– Facile, répondit le géant d'une voix d'outre tombe. »

Il descendit les marches en faisant craquer les escaliers de bois et s'avança vers Isil, ombre démesurée qui dansait à la lumière des flammes alentour. Elle vit cette masse impressionnante se diriger vers elle et se mit en garde. L'énorme hache se leva avec une rapidité surprenante. Elle para le coup mais l'épée se brisa net sous l'impact. Puis elle reçut un coup de poing sur la tête en tomba dans un trou noir.

Elle se réveilla dans un coin de la salle commune entravée par les poignets et suspendue comme un morceau de viande au crochet d'une poutre. Elle ne touchait terre que de la pointe des pieds. La bataille semblait terminée car les vanirs avaient pris place autour des tables du banquet qui avait été dressé pour ses noces, et certains apportaient les plats qu'ils avaient trouvés sur des tables de service, ainsi que les broches qui supportaient les nombreuses pièces de viandes rôties, cuites à point.

Sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Au centre de la salle, Ragnard trônait à la table qui avait été réservée pour les futurs époux. À côté de lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle reconnut Marak, l'infâme Marak qui avait voulu la ravir à Elamir en le provoquant en duel et qui avait été banni du village pour avoir tenté d'assassiner son vainqueur par traîtrise.  
« Quel pays extraordinaire qui nous offre un banquet digne de roi alors que nous venons pour le piller ! s'exclama Ragnard en levant une coupe de vin. »

Les vanirs s'exclamèrent bruyamment en imitant leur chef et vidèrent leur coupe. Ils se jetèrent sur cette nourriture appétissante et abondante, bienvenue après des semaines de chevauchée à travers des pays inhospitaliers, parsemés de batailles et de massacres.  
« À Ragnard ! cria l'un des hommes.  
– À Ragnard ! reprirent-ils tous en chœur. »

Le chef leur rendit le salut et son regard se posa sur la jeune fille suspendue dans un recoin de la grande salle. Il se leva.  
« La belle guerrière s'est enfin réveillée ! observa-t-il en marchant sur elle. »

Isil le vit s'avancer vers elle avec un haut-le-cœur prémonitoire. Ses bras la tiraillaient douloureusement et elle essayait tant bien que mal de soulager le poids de son corps du bout de ses pieds. Le chef vanir se campa devant elle.  
« Combien de mes hommes as-tu occis, femelle ! s'exclama-t-il en exhalant une haleine putride et avinée. »

Elle soutint son regard avec une rage impuissante.  
« Pas assez, à ce que je vois ! Il en aurait fallut bien d'autres pour vous faire quitter les lieux. Barbares, il n'y avait que des femmes et des vieillards en face de vous ! Quels courageux guerriers faites-vous donc ? »

À ces mots, Ragnard leva la main et la gifla violemment. Un peu de sang coula au coin des lèvres d'Isil.  
« Réponds à ma question, garce !  
– Je… je ne sais pas, répondit Isil ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Cinq peut-être ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Cinq, cria-t-il… une fragile pucelle a envoyé cinq de mes gardes d'élite dans les champs éternels, à elle toute seule ! »

Il toisa ses hommes du regard. Ils étaient silencieux comme si l'opprobre rejaillissait sur chacun d'entre eux et baissaient les yeux.

Ragnard laissa tomber en lui tournant le dos  
« Cinquante coups de fouet ! »

Un vanir s'approcha d'elle et déchira brutalement la robe la dénudant presqu'entièrement. Il passa derrière elle avec un fouet de cuir tressé, fait pour dresser les chevaux. La longue lanière claqua et s'abattit sur le dos de la jeune fille en s'enroulant autour de son torse. Elle sentit une déchirure brûlante et des larmes de douleur lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle étouffa un cri puis s'exclama les mâchoires serrées.  
« Est-ce ainsi qu'on traite ceux qui osent combattre l'épée à la main dans le Vanaheim ? Est-ce ainsi que tu récompenses tes guerriers qui font preuve de courage, Ragnard ? Qui est le lâche ici ? »

Un silence se fit. Le chef s'était immobilisé et ferma un instant les yeux avant de se retourner et de faire signe à l'homme qui tenait le fouet de disparaître.  
« Tu as raison, femelle. Tu mérites qu'on t'honore pour ta bravoure et non qu'on te punisse. »

Il était maintenant tout près d'elle et Isil regretta soudain ses paroles. Il bouillait d'une colère intérieure, sourde, comme un volcan qui menace d'entrer en éruption. Il caressa un sein et le pressa avec force, arrachant un cri de la jeune fille qui se raidit. Il murmura les dents crispées.  
« Tu sais comment on honore les pucelles dans ton genre au Vanaheim, dis ? À ta guise. Ce sera plus doux que le fouet… surtout pour moi ! »

Il fit quelque pas et s'arrêta devant une table en bois massif pour la balayer d'un bras et faisant voler tout ce qui l'encombrait. Il cria rageusement.  
« Détachez-là et emmenez-là ici ! »

On s'exécuta et on dépendit la jeune fille puis on lui ôta les lambeaux de sa robe de mariée et des mains puissantes la couchèrent sur la table, les bras en arrière retenus par une corde qu'on passa autour d'un des pieds du meuble. Ragnard s'approcha d'elle en lui écartant les genoux puis la saisissant par les hanches, il la fit glisser vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses reins se plient en arrière sur l'arrête du plateau de bois.

Les hommes s'étaient rapprochés en murmurant. Marak arriva contre leur chef et lui murmura.  
« Ragnard, elle est pour moi, tu me l'avais promis. »

Le vanir lui répondit d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.  
« Je te l'ai promis vivante, pas intacte ! »

Marak se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et son regard croisa celui d'Isil. Elle le fixa intensément avec un regard meurtrier et l'obligea à baisser les yeux. Elle ne disait rien, mais sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration et des larmes coulaient au coin de ses yeux en silence. La position la faisait terriblement souffrir et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait les reins avec des aiguilles.

Ragnard s'était défait et cria en tirant ses hanches vers lui d'un geste brusque.  
« Voilà comme je t'honore, guerrière ! »

Isil se cambra sous la douleur. Le vanir s'arrêta et regarda ses hommes autour de lui puis son regard vint se poser sur celui de Marak. Il s'exclama.  
« Tu avais raison, Marak ! Elle est vierge ! »

Marak baissa la tête vaincu tandis que les guerriers poussaient un grand cri féroce en levant leurs coupes remplies de vin.

Le rideau du temple se déchira et le souffle d'un vent de fureur envahit tabernacle sacré en bousculant tout sur son passage. La coupe fut renversée et le vin se répandit sur le linge immaculé qui recouvrait l'autel, telle une mare de sang. Les murs furent ébranlés et tremblèrent sous les coups de butoir de l'ennemi. Le temple était un lieu de prière et d'amour et n'était pas bâti pour résister à une violence pareille. Il fut vaincu en un instant.

Un vanir tendit une coupe à son chef quand il se recula. Ce dernier la leva très haut sous les acclamations de ses hommes et la porta à ses lèvres assoiffées aussitôt imité par toute la troupe. Le liquide déborda et s'écoula en cascade le long de son cou jusque sur son armure. Il s'essuya d'un revers de bras en éructant bruyamment puis il revint prendre place au centre du banquet en criant à la cantonade tout en levant les bras.  
« Elle est à vous maintenant ! »

Un hurlement de satisfaction lui répondit en écho tandis que Marak objectait.  
« Non Ragnard, non ! Il n'est pas question que je passe derrière tous tes hommes… dans ce cas, tu peux la tuer aussi, je n'en veux plus ! »

La horde pénétra dans le lieu sanctifié pour le profaner à son tour avec rage et violence. Rien n'échappa à sa sauvagerie. Le Saint des Saints fut ravagé sans considération pour sa pureté et le Graal lui-même, le Calice sacré qui donne la vie, fut inondé par leurs assauts de fureur obscène et corrompue. Les profanateurs se répandirent partout en souillant tous les autels des lieux et aucun endroit du Temple n'échappa à leur frénésie destructrice. Avec force ils en firent tomber les remparts et lacérèrent les murs de leurs griffes acérées.

Alors l'âme quitta le Temple sacré, et s'envola vers une lumière qu'elle seule pouvait apercevoir et atteindre, au-dessus des montagnes embrumées, au-delà des plaines vertes et des torrents cristallins gorgés d'écume blanche, là où les fleuves se rejoignent en chantant. Et dans cette lumière douce et chaude, il y avait des mains tendues et des visages qui lui souriaient. Ils étaient tous là, nombreux, Adgard, Vaener, Maliah, Elandel, Osric, Iseldar et tant d'autres encore. Au milieu d'eux se tenait Elamir, auréolé de blanc, plus beau que jamais, drapé dans un linge immaculé, qui la regardait avec tant d'amour. Il l'appelait tendrement… « Isil… Isil… viens, n'aie pas peur… Viens nous rejoindre… ».

À la souffrance s'ajouta l'humiliation. Elle ne fut entre leurs doigts qu'un jouet désarticulé comme un pantin qui ondule sous des ficelles maladroitement manipulées. Elle fut battue par d'énormes mains gantées de cuir et sa peau fut livrée à des branches de vignes qu'ils abattirent sur elle en poussant des rires et des grognements de bêtes sauvages pour la faire réagir. Mais désormais seul son corps répondait car son esprit était ailleurs. Elle se plia mécaniquement à leur volonté farouche sans même en avoir conscience et rien ne lui fut épargné, jusqu'à ce que sans vie, son corps ne glisse entre leurs doigts et s'écroule recroquevillé à leurs pieds, inerte.

Ils l'abandonnèrent alors à la terre et retournèrent à leurs libations en riant et en hurlant leur plaisir. La nuit s'achevait et leur course allait bientôt reprendre. Dehors l'aurore pointait, illuminée par la lumière des incendies qui ravageaient les vallées, desquelles de sinistres et épaisses volutes de fumée s'élevaient dans un ciel de sang. Le sol à l'extérieur était jonché de cadavres et seuls les chevaux qui frémissaient et piétinaient d'impatience, prouvaient qu'il y avait encore une présence en ces lieux.

Le matin venu, Ragnard fit sonner le cor et rassembla ses hommes. Des maisons qu'ils quittèrent, personne ne resta en vie. Ils lancèrent des torches enflammées, embrasant les chaumières qui se mirent à crépiter dans l'aube funèbre. La salle commune se vida et les hommes montèrent à cheval. Un homme demanda à son chef au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir.  
« Et la fille, Ragnard, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

Le vanir regarda le corps nu et recroquevillé qui n'avait plus bougé depuis des heures. Il interrogea Marak du regard. Ce dernier secoua la tête.  
« Fais-en ce que bon te semble, je te l'ai dit, je n'en veux plus désormais. »

Ragnard se retourna vers le guerrier qui avait déjà sorti son épée du fourreau et l'arrêta d'un geste.  
« Laisse-là ! Elle vaut mieux que beaucoup d'entre vous ! Si elle survit à tout cela, c'est qu'elle mérite de vivre. J'aurais aimé la connaître en d'autres circonstances, ajouta-t-il imperceptiblement. »

Puis il sortit de la maison.

Il donna le signal du départ et de la grange on fit sortir une longue file d'enfants, tous adolescents, filles et garçons, entravés et liés les uns aux autres qu'ils emmenèrent avec eux dans un torrent de pleurs et de gémissements.

En descendant la vallée, d'autres troupes identiques les rejoignirent et l'armée d'élite ainsi reconstituée quitta le pays des Quatre Vallées par le sud pour s'enfoncer en Aquilonie avec son sinistre butin.

Téléchargez la suite de "l'archère des quatre vallées" sur le site de l'auteur au format EPUB ou PDF à l'adresse : "romans. charrazac. fr" (sans les espaces)


End file.
